


Of Scoops, Slices and Sunsets

by Galaxaria



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, no real connection chapter to chapter, or three?, some might have a part two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxaria/pseuds/Galaxaria
Summary: Moments between Fran and RJ that involve ice cream runs, pizza making and just getting to truly understand the depth of their friendship (possibly even romantic feelings) while taking on both life and Dai Shi. May include a few AUs just for the fun of it!
Relationships: Fran/Robert "R. J." James
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda reads as the fluffier, flirtier version of chapter four in Because We Love You. Oops. Still a ton of fun to write and I hope you guys enjoy it!

Of Scoops, Slices and Sunsets

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Chapter One: Nap Time

* * *

_No! No! No!_

RJ froze at the top of the stairs, seeing Fran lying on the ground, motionless. She wasn’t facing him, leaving him with no clue if she was injured or sick.

Forcing himself to move, RJ nearly launched himself off the short staircase to the main area of the loft and darted over to Fran’s side. He took in the way she was lying on her side, arms tucked in close for warmth, her fingers curled gently underneath her chin. Her eyes were closed, face peaceful and her breathing was steady.

Oh.

RJ let out a deep, shaky sigh of relief. She was fine. She was okay. She was just sleeping.

On the floor of all places. 

Kneeling down on the floor beside her, RJ gently shook her shoulder. “Fran,” he whispered. She mumbled nonsense and shrugged him off.

He bit back a chuckle and shook her shoulder again. “Fraaaaan,” he sang quietly. 

She whined and rolled away from him, scrambling to pull up blankets that she actually didn’t have as if to burrow underneath them and hide from him.

RJ coughed softly, really trying to hold back the laughter that was threatening to bubble up. _Oh no_ , he thought with fondness. _She’s adorable._

“Fran, there is no way that sleeping on the floor is comfortable, let alone good for you.”

“I’m not sleeping on the floor RJ,” Fran mumbled. 

RJ hid a grin as he watched the realization penetrate her sleep fuzzed brain and she opened her dark russet eyes. “Good afternoon,” he greeted her cheerfully.

Fran hummed softly as she slowly sat up. Hair that had fallen from her pigtails framed her face, her glasses were off, clutched in one hand. The afternoon sunlight hit her back, framing her in a soft, almost ethereal glow. That, combined with the small, sleepy smile she had on her face and all RJ wanted to do was take her into his arms and simply hold her for a long while. 

He wasn’t quite sure when he first started feeling this way, but RJ found himself wanting to hug Fran more often—she was very good when it came to giving hugs; honestly he hadn’t quite wanted to let her go before he went off to join the Rangers for the first time. He wanted to talk to Fran more often, about everything and nothing. Just to be in her presence. 

That’s what their ice cream runs had become. A chance to get away from the restaurant and his students, for him to vent any frustrations that he may have had or to take a page from Fran’s book and babble excitedly about something that he knew she would listen to that the others may not be interested in. 

She did listen and talk with him; offering advice whenever she thought that her words would merit something to the situation. Sometimes Fran gently persuaded RJ to actually _talk_ to his students about whatever it was that they were doing or saying that made him feel like he was about climb a wall. She would look at him pointedly and subtly reference the werewolf incident. _Run to your friends instead of away from them._

Fran was right after all. The team dynamic would never be in balance if one of them couldn’t properly communicate what they were feeling or thinking in the moment. Especially if that person was the team’s mentor. 

RJ brought himself out of his musings when Fran sheepishly apologized for falling asleep on the job. “Well, you are on your break,” RJ reminded her. “So technically you weren’t sleeping on the job. But I still wonder why you were sleeping on the floor when there’s a perfectly good chair,” he gestured towards his beloved forest green recliner. A little old and worn, but _very_ comfortable.

Fran gave a huge yawn, doing her best to stifle it. “Because anyone who isn’t you isn’t allowed to sit there.”

“Except for you.”

When she showed confusion at his prompt reply, RJ shrugged and continued. “Every rule has an exception and _you are_ the exception to the rule about my chair.”

Fran blushed and looked away, murmuring about how that wouldn’t be fair to the others. “The floor is fine.”

He arched an eyebrow at that. “Is it really?”

“Well...”

RJ grinned and with a sudden burst of boldness, he swept her into his arms, laughing slightly at her squeak of indignation. She flung her arms around his shoulders, holding on as best as she could. 

“RJ!” Fran spluttered. “Put me down!”

“In a minute,” he replied as he made the short trip to his chair, doing his best not to think about how nice it felt to have Fran in his arms. How _right_ it always felt to hold her.

_‘This...this is your fault, isn’t it?’_ RJ half-heartedly accused his wolf spirit. He gently lowered Fran into his chair, hoping that she wouldn’t notice the blush on his face as his wolf spirit merely huffed a laugh at him.

She didn’t notice, instead she pouted up at him. “You don’t have to fuss over me like this, RJ.”

He shrugged, bounding up the stairs to the upper floor of his loft. “I don’t mind,” he replied. “Besides, you do look pretty exhausted.”

“You look pretty too.”

RJ froze, in the midst of folding a warm blanket over his arm, doing his best to not feel deeply flattered by Fran’s words. _She’s just tired,_ he told himself firmly. _She’s still half asleep._

He couldn’t make himself believe his own words. 

Meanwhile, Fran, whose brain caught up to her mouth, squeaked in embarrassment, hid her face in her hands. “I-I-I don’t know where _that_ came from!” 

“It’s okay, Fran,” RJ assured her. He walked over to her and draped the blanket over her, carefully tucking it around her. He was about to try for a flirty line when she spoke again. 

“You _are_ rather pretty though.”

A blush suffused RJ’s face as a small grin tugged at his lips. Okay, he was _really_ flattered. The coy smile on Fran’s own face wasn’t necessarily helping his nerves however. 

His eyes widened slightly as he suddenly made a connection. _Wait wait wait...hold the phone. Is she **flirting** with me?!_

Well, he had been about to try flirting with _her_ , she had just beat him to the punch is all. RJ tried thinking of a line that was genuine and not completely corny. Even the owner of Jungle Karma Pizza had a comedy threshold. 

However before he could try anything, Fran yawned hugely, covering the motion with her hand. RJ’s eyes softened and he decided that their banter could wait. 

He knelt in front of Fran. “You know, you never did tell me why you were taking a nap on the floor—“he pulled a face at that. “—In the first place.” 

A concerning thought crossed his mind and he knew that he had to ask. “Do you feel overworked? Is it too much for you when the other Rangers and I have to run off to take care of a Rin Shi?”

“Nah,” Fran reassured her friend with a rather carefree smile and a wave of her hand. “I mean, yeah, some days are tough, but it’s nothing I can’t handle, honest.”

She blew out a breath and continued. “Some nights lately I just haven’t been able to sleep. It’s not really from nightmares or from reading too much.” She blushed. “Not often, anyway. I just feel...I don’t know...bored? When I try to sleep. My brain is just too wired and I can’t calm it down long enough to sleep more than a couple of hours before I’m up for the day. I guess this pattern has just caught up with me and left me really tired.”

RJ nodded in understanding. “I’ve been there. Would you like me to teach you some meditation techniques? They could help soothe your mind and soul, letting you sleep. I know of some really good decaffeinated teas if you’d like to try that too.”

“That could work,” Fran agreed. She was doing her best not to snuggle in the rather warm and soft blanket. At least not in front of her boss. She frowned in slight confusion; speaking of bosses...

“Why exactly are you encouraging me to sleep instead of, I don’t know...working?”

RJ shrugged and gave her a lopsided smile. “You’re tired and what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t try helping you? Besides, it’s very slow right now. Nothing that Lily, Casey and Theo can’t handle on their own.”

Fran was half tempted to tease RJ and suggest that his students probably shouldn’t be left on their own with the rest, but RJ would remind her to be fair, that the three had done plenty of growing and that it would hardly help anyone if either RJ or Fran herself were constantly hovering over them. So instead, she nodded, leaning back in the chair. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

RJ stood, preparing to head back downstairs and check on Casey, Theo and Lily when Fran’s quietly asked question had him freezing in his tracks. 

“Stay with me?”

He spun around, face displaying surprise. He said nothing however, when he took in Fran’s sudden shyness and her overall discomfort over having asked the question. He knew that she had more to say and decided to wait for her to speak.

She didn’t disappoint. Shifting in the chair, Fran sighed as she looked away from her friend. 

“Sometimes...I can’t sleep because I get lonely.” She shrugged one shoulder, trying to play it off as no big deal. “It’s just me in my apartment. No family, no roommates...I don’t even have a pet, so yeah. It feels too big, too quiet and I just don’t sleep.”

RJ’s heart ached at Fran’s words. His poor friend was completely alone. He used to live alone as well, but with his students having since moved in nearly two months ago, he had come to the realization that his home life was a bit fuller with them living there. Fran didn’t even have _that_.

“Of course I’ll stay with you, Fran.” RJ gestured for her to move over and settled in next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Fran gently tossing half of the blanket over him which he took with a smile before reaching down and pulling the lever to let the pair of friends properly recline in the aptly named chair. He pulled her in close, letting her head rest against his shoulder, his own head resting atop of hers. “I think I should adopt you a puppy or something.”

Fran giggled. “You don’t have to do that.”

“But I’m sad that you feel lonely!” RJ protested. “I can’t exactly kick the Rangers to the curb to make room here...what kind of mentor would I be if I did that?” A beat. “Although, if I’m going to be honest with myself, I probably would have done it in a heartbeat when I first took them on.”

Fran grinned, trying to hold back her laughter. “RJ that’s terrible!”

“But _honest._ ” His voice was matter of fact. 

Fran shook her head, exasperated. “Whatever you say, RJ.” She pulled her half of the blanket up higher and closed her eyes. “I’m going to try sleeping now.”

RJ gently squeezed her into his side and said, “I’ll be here when you wake.”

Her body already relaxing into sleep, Fran’s voice was whisper soft as she replied, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Fran,” RJ replied as he settled his head back against hers. 

She was warm and soft in this moment for RJ knew perfectly well that Fran could be bold and witty, strong and lively; wearing her heart on her sleeve. 

As his wolf spirit insisted, Fran was _safety_. That had been why the spirit had been able to relinquish control back to RJ. Because the world felt safe to it ... _him?_...when Fran was around.

RJ sighed lightly, gently snuggling into Fran, the young woman he held barely stirring, only humming in quiet content as she slept on. His eyes drifted shut as he let himself be pulled into sleep.

* * *

Two days later, RJ practically bounced over to Fran as she walked into the loft for her break. She giggled as he approached, never tiring of his effervescent personality. “Can I help you, RJ?”

“Actually, it’s _I_ who can help _you_ ,” RJ informed her with a very pleased expression on his face. He gently guided her over to his beloved chair, where a plush grey wolf at least fifteen inches tall sat on the cushion.

Fran gasped at the sight of the toy, turning to RJ with wide eyes, a slight blush on her face. “This is for me?”

“Nah, I thought I’d show you what I’m getting Casey for his birthday.”

Fran huffed and lightly swatted RJ in his side who merely chuckled at the action. “You got me a plush,” she stated with some disbelief. “You got me a wolf plush.”

“You have _no_ idea how long I had to argue with myself that this wasn’t some form of narcissism.”

Hiding a smile at the image RJ’s words invoked, Fran gingerly picked up the toy, cooing slightly as her fingers sank into the soft, thick fur. She absentmindedly stroked the fur as if it were a real wolf, tracing the ears and petting the snout. She beamed when she looked at the glass eyes, seeing that they were an emerald green. “At least the eyes aren’t the same shade as yours,” she teased.

RJ snorted, “I didn’t even notice the eye color until after I paid for the little guy. But by then it was too late and I knew that you wouldn’t honestly have cared.”

“I might have if the fur were some shade of purple,” she told him, half-serious.

“If that were the case, I would have never picked it up off of the shelf.”

“Awww,” Fran cuddled the wolf plush close and looked up at her friend. “So why did you get me this?”

“Well, you wouldn’t let me get you a dog,” RJ shrugged.

“And I’m standing by that.”

“So I thought that maybe he could help you be a little less lonely.” A beat. “Or she.”

“I’ll think of a name later.” Placing the wolf back onto the chair, Fran hugged RJ tightly. “Thank you,” she breathed.

RJ hugged her back just as firmly. “You’re welcome.” After a moment, he pulled away, a mischievous grin on his lips and a twinkle in his sea green eyes. “So, do you want a tiger, cheetah or jaguar for Christmas? Don’t want your wolf to be lonely.”

Fran laughed and rolled her eyes, merely hugging RJ again. She was strongly tempted to say that instead of another plush, she wanted mistletoe. She wasn’t quite ready to say such a thing to him, but maybe she could find the courage to make such a suggestion in the near future.


	2. Always There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I basically play around with episodes fifteen and sixteen to make it a touch shippy…considering episode sixteen…shippier? I know that’s not a real word. Humor me.

Of Scoops, Slices and Sunsets

Disclaimer: *Rita Repulsa voice* Those Rangers aren’t mine!!!

* * *

Chapter Two: Always There

RJ walked slowly into the restaurant, warily looking around in the hopes that he wouldn’t run into any of his employees. He had just managed to get his wolf spirit back under control after being unceremoniously shoved back into his subconscious mind and barely remembered what had happened but had a terrible feeling that it wasn’t good. 

Simply put, RJ just wasn’t in the mood to deal with anyone at the moment. 

That sentiment came to an abrupt halt when he saw Fran seated at a booth with her head down on the table, one arm curled protectively over her head. Her other arm seemed to be cradling her shoulder and RJ could have sworn that he heard her sob. 

Was she _hurt_?

Pushing away his negativity for the moment, he quickly made his way over to her. “Fran?” RJ asked quietly. His hands hovered awkwardly over her as he was unsure where he could touch her without potentially causing her pain.

Fran startled, jerking her head up with a gasp and RJ’s heart broke to see her eyes were watery and that she had flinched away from him.

“Oh!” She squeaked. “Uh...h-hi RJ.” She was looking at anywhere that wasn’t his direction, worrying him even further. “Did...did you need something?”

“I think I should be asking you that,” RJ replied. He slowly lowered himself into the seat across from hers and carefully reached for her hands, not wanting to frighten her by moving too quickly and figuring that he might have a better chance of maintaining eye contact if she felt safe and grounded. 

When she gently returned his grip, RJ decided to go ahead and ask. “Fran, are you alright? Did something happen today when the Rangers were out? You...you look like you’ve been hurt.”

When she didn’t reply, keeping her gaze firmly fixed onto the wooden table between them, RJ tilted his head, trying to catch her gaze. “Fran? Look at me, please?”

She shook her head and tried pulling her hands away, wanting nothing more than to curl into herself and just hide for a while. “It’s nothing, RJ,” Fran’s voice is small, so unlike her, even though her tone had been rather shy when they first met, it was never this...small. “I’m just being silly, I’ll be fine.”

RJ frowned. There’s no way Fran would think that he would buy her words, right? “Fran, please talk to me. I’m not gonna get mad about anything you have to say,” he swore. “You’re my friend, Fran. You were my friend long before you started working here.” He gently squeezed her hands, giving her a soft smile. “I just want to make sure that you’re safe. So please tell me what happened?”

Fran heaved a sigh before dragging her gaze to meet RJ’s, her brown eyes serious. “I’ll tell you what happened but only if you promise that it stays between us.”

RJ raised an eyebrow at that and wanted to ask that she elaborate why but had a feeling that she would only hesitate more in explaining what had occurred that led her to being hurt. He nodded instead. “I promise.”

Fran was silent for a moment before speaking again. “Do you remember the second Rin Shi that Dai Shi dispatched earlier today?”

Vaguely, if RJ is honest with himself. The day is such a blur, everything a distant memory due to losing himself to his wolf spirit. He squints, as if the motion helps him with looking into the past. Luckily for him, Fran was patient and remained quiet as he combed through his memory. 

“The...porcupine, right?”

Fran gives him a small smile. “Correctamundo,” She quipped, earning a grin from RJ. She grew serious again. “His quills when fired, could warp a victim’s personality...making them rather awful.” She took a breath before continuing. “His victim was Lily.”

RJ’s eyes went wide. “ _Lily_ hurt you?”

“She _doesn’t_ remember what she did,” Fran told him firmly. “But yeah,” her voice went quiet. “It was Lily.” She rubbed at her shoulder. “It was my fault that she attacked me.”

“I highly doubt that.”

“She was so different. And not in a good way. She was selfish and obnoxious and...and just plain rude! So I called her out on it,” Fran gingerly massaged her scalp and RJ noted for the first time since discovering Fran in the dining room that her hair was loose instead of in its usual pigtails style. “Clearly she didn’t appreciate that.”

“She pulled your hair?” RJ asked incredulously.

“After she jumped me,” Fran admitted. “And punched me...I think she kicked me too. That’s kinda why I’m here now.” 

She gestured to the booth. “After Lily somehow managed to eject the quill from her body, she was just back to normal. She didn’t remember anything that she had done but she did apologize before running off to help the boys out and I just went about running this place.”

Fran shrugged, a sheepish grin on her face. “I guess the adrenaline wore off and the pain finally caught up with me. So that’s why I’m here. I told you it was silly.”

RJ scowled at her words and self-deprecating tone. “It is not silly, Fran,” he told her in a voice that brooked no argument. “And it’s certainly not something to be brushed off. You essentially went up against a Rin Shi even if it was mainly just the powers of one possessing Lily. Not to mention you managed to find the courage to stand up to a friend. So no, it’s not silly and it sure as hell wasn’t your fault.” 

“I’m proud of you, Fran,” RJ said earnestly. His voice quickly became regretful, his expression matching it as he continued, “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to help you.”

“I did wonder where you went,” Fran admitted. “But I wasn’t overly concerned. I figured you were either on a delivery run or out for a walk.” She grinned wryly. “I _did_ become a bit concerned when Lily jumped me however.”

RJ ran a hand through his hair as he sighed deeply, Fran silently noting that it seemed wilder than usual, as if it matched his personality that seemed on edge lately. “I’m so sorry,” he felt as though he was unable to say anything else save for repeating his lament. 

He was silent, still holding her hands before asking in a slightly hesitant voice. “Can I hug you?” He quickly added, “I wouldn’t want to hurt you. I just feel like a hug would do us both some good.” He half rose from the table as he realized something; “On second thoughts, let me get you some ice.”

Fran laughed for the first time in hours though to her, it honestly felt like days. She surprised her friend slightly when she shook her head and got up, walking over to his side of the booth. He sat back down so she could wrap her arms around his torso and heave a contented sigh as she leaned her head against his shoulder, his own arms carefully enfolding her within his embrace. 

“This is fine. Besides, RJ hugs are _good_ hugs,” Fran declared, eliciting a laugh from him. 

“So are Fran hugs,” he replied, gently tightening his hold. 

She smiled up at him in thanks as they sat there in a comfortable silence. 

Well, it was comfortable for Fran while RJ was beginning to have a difficult time. His wolf had decided to start prowling around in his mind, angered that Fran, a civilian, a _friend_ had gotten hurt. She had been attacked by someone she thought she could trust, in their home base!

Someone had to _pay._

RJ bit his lip, grateful that Fran couldn’t see the sudden worry on his face due to the wolf’s words. He tried to interject a sense of order, of calm. 

‘ _Okay, first of all....yes, Fran was attacked by Lily, but that wasn’t Lily’s fault. According to Fran, Lily didn’t even know that she had been infected again_.’ 

He made his internal voice sterner. _‘And don’t tell me that Lily should have known better. I’m not going to be excusing her because she’s a student; I’m giving her the benefit of the doubt because those quills are meant to be undetectable. Who knows? Maybe you and I wouldn’t have been able to detect a quill fired at us_.’ 

The wolf snarled and RJ did his best to not let it manifest into a verbal growl coming from his own throat.

 _Someone has to pay,_ the wolf insisted. 

_Yeah someone will,_ RJ insisted. _And that someone is Dai Shi._

He silently took a deep breath, hoping to quell the wolf’s wrath without bringing Fran’s attention to his situation. He hated that his wolf spirit had been corrupted, so quick to rage now. 

Unfortunately the wolf spirit didn’t appreciate RJ’s efforts to silence him and decided to fight back. 

RJ cried out in pain, releasing his grasp on Fran as he clutched his chest, trying to get his breathing under control. 

“RJ!” Fran was alarmed, her eyes going wide as she watched what look to be a wave of violet light flash from a spot not too far from RJ’s heart. 

“I...I’m fine, Fran,” RJ told her through gritted teeth and labored breathing. 

She frowned. “What kind of fool do you take me for, RJ?” She didn’t look him in the eye, however, gingerly placing her hands on his arm, lowering the aforementioned limb as she tried to get a better look at the spot where the light had come from.

“You said that you pulled a muscle, but clearly that was a lie.” RJ was amazed that Fran’s voice wasn’t accusatory but rather it was observational. 

_Maybe that’s just Fran for ya,_ he mused. _Excited and eager to help her friends out, particularly if there was a mystery of sorts involved._

“That light...” Fran went on, having no idea of RJ’s thought process. “That was definitely not a typical occurrence. Was it magic?” She looked up at him, curiosity and concern warring in her dark depths. “Spirit magic? Like quintessence?”

RJ managed a small chuckle. “Breathe, Fran.”

She pouted. “I _am_ breathing, thank you very much.” She gently poked him in the arm. “ _You’re_ the one sounding like you’re having a heart attack.”

He looked away, really he should be moving away from her altogether but curiously enough, the wolf had settled down as soon as she placed her hand on his arm, hearing the genuine concern in her voice over his condition and was placated. 

“It’s not a heart attack,” he told her but the lack of emotion in his voice kept her suspicious. 

“You’re not denying that it has anything to do with spirit magic.”

RJ merely sighed, refusing to meet her inquisitive gaze. 

Fran slid her hands down RJ’s arm and grasped his hands just like she had done earlier in the evening. “Turnabout’s fair play, RJ,” she told him solemnly. “Please tell me why you’re in pain. I want to help you in any way that I can.”

He merely gripped her hands in return as he took a minute to gather his thoughts. “You’re right, Fran,” RJ began. “It is spirit magic. I was in a battle against Dai Shi not too long ago and he did something to my animal spirit, but I have no idea what. It’s just corrupted somehow.”

Fran looked thoughtful. “Do you really think it’s been corrupted RJ, or do you think that your animal spirit is in pain?” At the surprised look on her friend’s face, like he hadn’t considered it, she continued. “Maybe that’s why you’re in pain too. You’re not just a host for your animal spirit, you’re its partner and that attack from Dai Shi really knocked you off balance. Maybe your animal spirit isn’t just angry and hurting, but it could be afraid too.”

RJ was silent as he digested Fran’s words. He truly hadn’t thought of it that way but as he was recalling his battle against Dai Shi, he could hear the sound of a howl, a pained wolf’s howl. 

He wasn’t the only one in pain. 

Fran’s words didn’t explain everything that was happening to him, but it was more than enough. 

“There’s gotta be a way to let my wolf spirit know that it’s going to be okay. That _we're_ going to be okay.”

“I know that you’ll figure it out, RJ,” Fran told him with pure honesty in her voice. “And if you can’t, you ask for help. From the Rangers...from me. I’m no expert on Pai Zhua or spirits, but you can count on me.” 

In a move so bold for her and without knowing where she got the courage from, Fran lifted RJ’s hands and kissed them before looking him in the eye. “I promise.”

He grinned softly and gently leaned his forehead against hers, breathing in her scent and for the first time in days, felt safe. Felt hopeful. “Thank you.”

“I’ll always be there for you.”

“As I will be there for _you_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don’t normally do two author’s notes, but I just had to get this out. You guys, this chapter demanded to be written. I mean, demanded. I already had like, a good chunk of what I thought was going to be the actual chapter two, but then this plot just showed up and was like, Write Me. I tried denying it, maybe doing an outline and sticking it on the backburner, but it retaliated with, “Write me or no inspiration for chapter five of Because We Love You.” This is essentially what happened! I looked down and the next thing I know, like, seventy-five percent of this chapter was written!
> 
> And that was yesterday.
> 
> Also, do you have any idea how hard it is to fit in RJ’s turns of phrase and make it sound natural??


	3. Everything and Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Pretty much what's on the tin. There's no real plot to this, just two friends talking and getting a little closer. This time RJ ramps up his flirting game a bit. I also play around with Fran's past. Hope y'all don't mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. Ah well.

Chapter Three: Everything and Nothing

Fran fidgeted slightly in place as she waited for RJ to finish sweeping up behind the counter, having already said her goodbyes to the Rangers and having finished her own tasks for closing the restaurant moments ago.

They were supposed to go out for ice cream as was their weekly ritual, sometimes bi-weekly, depending on the mood of either one of them. It was pouring out and Fran wasn't all that inclined to drive around in the rain looking for an ice cream shop that wouldn't be packed with customers also seeking out shelter and frozen treats.

She had an idea, one that she was fairly certain that RJ would be amenable to, so long as she could get up the courage to broach said idea to him.

RJ came over to her, a big grin on his face as he tugged down the dark violet shirt that had ridden up slightly beneath the chef's coat he had just shed. "Ready to go?" He turned toward the door, his smile becoming a slight frown as he finally noticed the weather. "I'm pretty sure I have an umbrella somewhere upstairs...somewhere..." he trailed off, voice growing uncertain.

"A-actually, RJ," Fran began, taking a deep, steadying breath as RJ looked at her. "I-I was...was wondering...I-if you'd like to do ice cream night at my place." There. She had gotten her offer out, even if she stammered through half of it. At least she didn't feel like throwing up, as she feared she might.

RJ's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Fran nodded, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Mhm."

"Oooh, I've always wanted to see the books!"

She laughed. "And just how many books do you think I own, RJ?"

He shrugged, "Enough to fill a small library, probably."

Fran rolled her eyes. "I don't own that many books." She paused. "Maybe."

"Let's find out!" RJ threw an arm around her shoulders and gently guided her out the door.

Fran opened the door to her apartment, flicking on the light as she moved away from the doorway, silently granting RJ entry.

"Here we are," Fran said, gesturing to her small, but comfortable apartment.

RJ took in every inch of the space before him with eager eyes and a beaming grin. "It looks amazing, Fran! And so you."

Her living room was like a blend of an art museum and a college professor's study. There were large frames that housed more photographs of various subjects than there were paintings, more in black and white film than in color. RJ found a pair of large oak bookshelves bookending a television and the small cabinet it rested on. There were another three near the picture window, the rain clouds thick and so dark that if Fran hadn't turned on the light, he wouldn't have been able to see much.

RJ turned slowly as he continued to examine the living room, taking note of the patchwork carpet comprised of different fabrics. There was a deep brown leather couch with a thrown spread out over the back and next to that was a piece of furniture that had RJ beaming.

"You have a recliner too?" Unable to help himself, RJ darted over and ran a hand over the top of the cushy chair. "Ooh, it's corduroy, not like mine." He looked up at Fran, delighted. "And it's purple! I didn't know recliners came in this color."

Fran wasn't quite able to cover the bitter grimace that passed over her face and RJ frowned in concern. "What's wrong?"

She sighed heavily and did her best to not allow too much emotion into her tone as she explained. "That chair was actually beige years ago and when I was a little girl, it belonged to my dad." She looked away from RJ as she continued, "He left my mom and I when I was five. When I was twelve, my maternal grandparents had it reupholstered to whatever color I wanted. Despite the new color, I didn't sit in it until I was seventeen."

RJ wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry that he left," he told her quietly. "He has no idea what he gave up. You're wonderful."

She blushed and refused to meet his gaze. "Thank you." She turned and gestured towards the photos on the wall. "My mom took these."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's a photojournalist so she travels all over the world, doing pieces on both nature and local people." She looked up at him. "I used to go with her on some of her expeditions. I've even taken a few of these pictures."

RJ perked up at that, interest piqued. "Which ones?"

A silly, mischievous grin crossed Fran's lips as she waved her hand toward a large framed photograph of an up close shot of a large grey wolf, its fur so thick that a hand touching it would be lost in the coarse hairs; the golden eyes were soul piercing. "This one's my favorite."

RJ chuckled and shook his head. "Of course it is." He tilted his head, considering. "That's a really good shot. I feel like it belongs in an art exhibit or something."

"My mom has suggested that one too many times, but I don't know. I don't think I'd welcome the attention."

"You could say that you would prefer to be anonymous," RJ pointed out.

"True, but then I would be forever wondering what people would think of my pictures regardless of they knew my name or not and I don't think I can handle that kind of anxiety."

"That's fair," RJ conceded. "Why aren't you traveling with your mom now?"

"I haven't really gone anywhere with her for nearly ten years," Fran explained. "Her job promoted her but now the newer stories that she had to tell put her in slightly more dangerous situations that she didn't want me in, so my aunt, my mom's older sister raised me until I went to college and she moved to France. So now I live here," Fran finished with a shrug.

RJ was about to ask her another question when his stomach cut in with a blush-inducing growl. Fran bit down on her smile. "Do you want that ice cream now?" She asked him lightly.

He laughed awkwardly. "Please?"

"Okay." She began to make her way toward the kitchen when she paused, turning back to her friend. "This is going to sound weird, but do you want pancakes and ice cream?"

"That's not weird at all!" RJ answered, his tone suggesting that he was offended that Fran would think that. "Let's do it."

Fran giggled as she lead him into the kitchen. "Do you want tea too?"

"Do you even have to ask? Me, of all people?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry," she deadpanned. "Shame on me."

She walked around the small kitchen island and bent down, rooting through a cabinet. She popped up, frying pan in hand.

"Oh nice," RJ grinned. "You've got a cast iron skillet!"

Fran returned the grin. "Great for flipping pancakes or taking out potential burglars." She playfully jabbed at the air near her friend as if she were dueling with a sword rather than a piece of cooking equipment.

She then went to the counter, plopping the frying pan on the stove as she went before pulling out bowls and ingredients, setting everything on the counter before beginning to make the pancake batter.

Meanwhile RJ stood frozen by the kitchen door. Burglars? Had Fran just been kidding or did someone actually attempt to break into her apartment in the past? She did say that she lived alone, right?

RJ's eyes widened with slight horror as he realized that as far as he knew, Fran didn't know self-defense. He hadn't offered to teach her and he suspected that his students hadn't made the offer either. Perhaps she had pepper spray on her but he doubted that was the case because he was fairly certain that it was illegal to have in Ocean Bluff and Fran was no rule breaker.

RJ's heart sank. He felt like such a rotten friend. There was one glimmer of hope however and he was slightly surprised to find himself eager to broach the subject with Fran.

He was startled out of his reverie when he heard his name being called. "H-huh?" He coughed awkwardly. "Sorry, Fran. What was the question?"

She looked at him with a bemused smile. "I asked you if you would prefer blueberries or chocolate chips in your pancakes." She brightened. "Ooh maybe I could make you my banana chocolate chip pancakes? They taste amazing with ice cream and maple syrup. I've been meaning to use my bananas to make banana nut bread actually but I'm out of nuts and I just fell in love with this new series I'm reading and so I kept forgetting about it and then there's work which I would never want to be late for and—"

"Breathe, Fran," RJ told her gently.

She took in a long breath and exhaled slowly. "Right. Breathing. So, pancake flavor?"

"Banana with chocolate chip sounds good."

"I'm on it!" Fran said cheerily as she moved back to her cooking station.

RJ watched her silently for a moment. Fran turned out to be rather graceful when she was working in the kitchen. Partly, it seemed, when she was working alone.

Alone...

And just like that, RJ's worries came rushing back.

"Hey, Fran?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you really live alone?"

"Eeyep. Except for when my mom is home for about two weeks before jetting off on some photojournalism assignment again." When RJ didn't reply, she turned around to face him. "Why do you ask?"

"You live alone Fran," RJ reiterated. "You have no one to watch your back and as far as I know of, no way to defend yourself."

Fran did her best not to get annoyed with him. He wasn't being patronizing, but she had lived alone for years and she had never been attacked or robbed. Still, it was a little touching to know that RJ was concerned about her safety. She settled on pulling her lips into a wry smile. "I do have plenty of hardcover books that I can use for protection."

"True," RJ conceded. "Or you can have me."

A blush suffused her face. "E-excuse me?"

He held up his hands placatingly. "I mean let me train you."

She raised an eyebrow. "In Pai Zhua?"

"Mhm."

Fran was silent for a moment as she mixed together the pancake batter, pouring in a generous amount of chocolate chips. She tried to keep any sort of inflection out of her tone as she asked, "Will I wind up bonding with an animal spirit?"

"Maybe, maybe not," was RJ's magnanimous reply. She shot him a sour look and he grinned. "That wouldn't be so terrible, would it?"

"No..." Fran began slowly.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," RJ said. "We'll only do the basics. If you say yes."

"I'm not saying no."

"Still not a yes," he sang, amused. "You're really worried about developing a bond to an animal spirit?"

"Can you really blame me, Mr. Lost Control of My Humanity Because I Got Spiritually Scratched by a Pissy Possessed Lion Spirit?"

RJ's grin vanished as he retorted by sticking his tongue out at her. Fran only smiled in response. Her smile faltered and her blush returned when RJ sauntered into the kitchen and slid his hand against hers, their fingers splayed as RJ gently pressed his palm into hers. He looked directly into her eyes as he said quietly, seriously, "It was a damn good thing that you brought me back and if it becomes a reality, then I would return the favor in a heartbeat."

Fran was too flustered to speak. She kept looking at RJ's hand pressed into hers. It was better than drowning in his light sea green eyes. His warm skin seemed to press harder into hers and sent her blood singing. Her heart pounded and she swore that she was breathless.

In an attempt to regain some sort of grip on her sanity, Fran blurted out, "Th-the tea!"

To her relief, the moment didn't shatter, rather it lost a bit of its intensity as RJ chuckled and said, "I'll make it. Where do you keep the kettle?" After a beat, "and I suppose it would be helpful to know where the tea itself is located too."

Fran turned, her hand not quite slipping from RJ's as she nodded toward a cabinet next to the sink. "The kettle can be found there, the tea mixes are in the cabinet above the sink, closest to the refrigerator."

RJ looked impressed. "You mix your own tea leaves?"

Fran shrugged. "Sometimes it's less expensive than what's actually in the stores or there's flavor that I want to try that's not easily found or I'll even create one of my own." She paused, taking a loud, exaggerated breath much to RJ's amusement and continued. "I read about certain flavor and ingredient combinations that are good for specific health benefits so I thought, why not just have them on hand?"

"That's brilliant," RJ enthused. He walked over to the cabinet where Fran had indicated she kept her tea. He eagerly studied the handwritten labels on the tin canisters, reading what ingredients were mixed and what they were beneficial for. A couple of times, he would remove a can and took a whiff of the flowery, fruity aroma, not quite able to make up his mind. "Too many choices, Fran!" He mock whined, grinning at the sound of her giggles.

"I guess I know what I'm getting or should I say making you for Christmas." She paused from where she was carefully pouring in a small amount of batter into the frying pan. "Unless you want to take a canister home tonight?"

"Really?!" She bit her lip, trying not to laugh harder. He was acting like she had just offered him a winning lottery ticket.

"Well, you have mentioned that the others keep drinking your tea and not replacing it."

"Damn right they do," RJ grumbled.

She coughed, covering the loud laugh that threatened to burst from her chest. She couldn't quite smother the giant grin however. "Well, that takes care of that."

"Thank you, Fran," RJ breathed as he finally selected a canister of lemon-raspberry green tea.

"You're welcome."

The pair worked in silence, the only sounds flooding the kitchen were the sizzling of the frying pan and the bubbling of the water within the tea kettle.

When Fran plated the last of the pancakes, she lifted the two plates and joined RJ at the kitchen table where he was waiting for her with two steaming cups of tea and a container of vanilla ice cream, a bottle of syrup nearby.

She gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you for setting everything up."

"Thank you for doing the cooking. It smells amazing by the way." As he started to pour maple syrup over his ice cream and pancakes, he looked at her with an arched eyebrow. "You do realize that this will probably keep us up for a long time tonight right?"

Fran arched her own brow. "Is that a problem for you, Robert?"

RJ laughed at the use of his full first name. "No, Francesca." He popped a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth before asking, "Are you sure I can't call you Frankie?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "You're not blood," Was her flat retort.

"But we're family of the heart!" RJ protested with a chuckle. It didn't truly matter to him if he couldn't call her Frankie, he just had a point he wanted to get across.

"And what do you mean, we're not blood? Isn't the blood of the covenant..." he gestured between the two of them. "Thicker than the water of the womb?"

He only laughed harder when her unimpressed expression remained unchanged, her only remark being, "Your ice cream is going to melt."

RJ held up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay okay, I won't call you Frankie."

"Thank. You."

RJ did his best to smother a laugh at Fran's annoyed face, which, if he was being honest with himself was something that he had always found to be rather cute. Instead he settled for a grin as he took a bite of warm banana- chocolate chip pancakes dripping with maple syrup and melting vanilla ice cream.

His eyes went wide as the varying flavors of sweetness settled on his tongue and when he swallowed, asked rhetorically in a surprised tone, "Um...how have I never been introduced to this combo before?! This is really, really delicious!" He quickly shoved in a couple of more bites before reaching for his cup of tea, the bright fruity flavors causing him to hum in happiness.

"Seriously, Fran," RJ said as he gestured excitedly to his plate. "This is awesome." He tilted his head, studying the food in front of him. "Do you think I can make this into a pizza somehow?"

Fran looked down at her own dish, studying it intently before responding. "I guess you could make this into a pizza of sorts. Like, if you could have the concept of a pizza without using the traditional ingredients. The pancake would clearly be the 'crust'," she used air quotes around "crust"; "I guess you can use Chantilly cream for the sauce?"

She looked up at RJ, confusion in her eyes. "Maybe that would be too thin though. Hmmm." She perked up, "Oh! What about custard? But lighter? Like in a filling of an éclair. I think that can go with maple syrup."

Fran took a long sip of her tea while leveling a warning look at RJ, knowing that he would soon be telling her to breathe. It was endearing and thoughtful as well as exasperating and some days she just wanted to head him off before he said anything.

RJ grinned, picking up on Fran's defiance. He wisely refrained from teasing her, instead happily eating more of his food. "Careful you don't eat it too fast," Fran warned him. "That's still ice cream."

RJ responded with a pained wince and a hand to his temple. "Too late."

Fran clapped a hand over her mouth in an attempt to hide her smile. Unfortunately she could do nothing to disguise the laughter in her eyes, RJ shooting her a dirty look as a result.

"Mock my pain, why don't you," he pouted.

She leaned over and gently massaged his scalp, trying to warm his blood vessels. After a minute, she pulled away and asked, "Better?"

"Actually, yeah," RJ admitted. He grinned mischievously and added, "'Kay, so I'm gonna need you to do that once in a while, particularly whenever the Rangers drive me crazy."

Fran smirked. "So once an hour every day?"

RJ snickered. "We should probably be fairer to those three. They don't mean to drive me up the wall." He shrugged and added, "Often."

Fran giggled and brought the conversation back to the food before them. "So would you consider adding a dessert pizza or two to the menu? Ooh, actually, I should show you my list of crazy, creative pizzas."

RJ stared at her open mouthed for a long moment, causing Fran to dissolve into giggles. He looked so scandalized! "Th-there's a list of pizza ideas and I'm finding out about this now?! Francesca!"

His eyes narrowed as he added, "Oooh if only I knew your middle name. You'd be in so much trouble, young lady!" He followed this up with shaking his finger at her.

"If you think I'm gonna tell you what it is that easily, you have another thing coming."

RJ laughed at her tone, managing to be both blunt and nonchalant somehow. "Noted. Can I see your list now or is it hidden somewhere at Jungle Karma?"

"No, I have it here," Fran said as she stood up and began to traipse toward her room. "Be right back."

She poked her head back into the kitchen when she heard the clatter of dishes being gathered. "You don't have to clean up! You're a guest!"

"Exactly!" RJ replied. "I'm a guest, so it's only polite that I help you by cleaning up. You cooked after all."

"You made the tea," Fran pointed out.

"True," RJ conceded. He looked at the dishes in his hands for a second before looking back at her. "I wash, you dry?"

Fran beamed. "That sounds fair to me!" She vanished around the corner, off to get her list.

By the time RJ brought the ice cream back into the freezer and was squirting dish soap onto the dirty dishes, Fran came back with her list. She had grabbed a small dispenser of tape and attached her list to the cabinet above them.

"So it doesn't run the risk of getting wet while we work," She explained.

"Good idea."

RJ grinned as he peered at the list. "Okay, I'm liking what you've come up with. Macaroni and cheese pizza...I feel like that already exists, but no reason we can't add it to the menu. Ooh, a ratatouille pizza! Now that sounds like a challenge! I'm gonna try to make that one as soon as possible." He looked over at his dish washing partner. "Do you wanna try making that one with me?"

Fran smirked. "Do you even have to ask?"

"I'm just trying to be polite," RJ sniffed before meeting Fran's gaze and snickering.

The pair continued debating different pizza ideas long after the dishes were cleaned and dried. Eventually the conversation shifted to random topics, easily leaping from one subject to another with neither side getting lost with the change.

It was around eleven o'clock when RJ's phone rang, startling the pair. Upon seeing that the caller was Lily, he picked up "Hey Lils, everything alright?"

Lily's irate tone was loud enough that Fran could hear her side of the conversation without the aid of a speaker. "RJ, if you don't come home soon, I'm going to throw both of these idiots down the stairs! Both of them!"

Fran turned away, biting her lip to hold back on a laugh while RJ gently swatted her in playful reprimand even though he too, struggled not to laugh at his students' plight.

It certainly didn't help matters when the pair heard Theo and Casey's loud protests coming through the phone.

"Okay, Lils," RJ began once he was able to get his laughter under control. "Take some deep breaths. I'm on my way back now."

"Thank you," Lily replied curtly before hanging up.

"Wow, she must be really angry if she's threatening Theo," Fran observed, her voice a whisper as though the angry yellow Ranger could hear her.

"Yeah, I know," RJ grimaced as hell looked down at his phone for a minute. He half expected one of the boys to call him, explaining their side of the story but the device remained silent. With a sigh he slipped his phone into his pocket and pouted. "Guess I better get going." He glanced outside the window. "At least it stopped raining."

Fran's own smile was a little wistful and sad. "Yeah, that's a good thing." She perked up slightly as she remembered something. "Wait right here, I'll be right back."

RJ nodded and Fran darted back into the kitchen. When she emerged less than a minute later, she was holding a small canister of homemade tea mix. He beamed when he saw it, happily taking it from her.

"Thank you Fran," he pulled her into a tight hug that she eagerly returned. He gently swayed her in his embrace before reluctantly pulling away.

"Am I a bad master for not wanting to go home?" He asked somewhat sheepishly.

"Yes!" Fran giggled, her voice teasing and her eyes full of mirth.

"Ugh, fiiiine." RJ huffed before popping an impromptu kiss on her cheek.

Her face scarlet, but her overall expression pleased, Fran leaned forward and with a cheeky grin, gave him a quick kiss on the nose.

"Hey!" RJ laughed, a blush touching his own face. He reached up and touched his nose, tingling slightly from Fran's kiss.

"Good night, RJ!" Fran said cheerfully, gently pushing him out the door.

"Good night, Fran."

RJ leaned against the wall next to her apartment door, one hand still touching his nose as he giggled quietly. "She kissed my nose...why is that so cute?"

As he eventually started making his way toward the elevator, RJ's mind was a whirl, thoughts of ice cream, pizza and kisses danced in his mind.

Abruptly he recalled his offer to teach Fran some Pai Zhua techniques. She hadn't said yes, but she didn't say no either. Perhaps he could ask her again tomorrow. As for the possibility of her bonding to an animal spirit, while he knew that chances were pretty much slim to none, he couldn't help but wonder which animal would be best suited to her spirit.

An animal that was brave, clever and loyal. One who could be full of compassion...

And love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Fun fact! RJ's worrying over Fran not knowing self-defense is actually from the original plotline I had for "Because We Love You". Instead of Fran burning out, it was, what if Fran was attacked in Jungle Karma while the Rangers were out and there were no customers? Also going off of the large assumption that RJ didn't actually have a security system for the restaurant, just a monitoring system of the outward city. But I thought that was too mean of me and wrote the current fic as it is. Though I am pretty sure no one is teaching our resident bookworm self-defense cuz she doesn't live at JKP and that's just wrong!
> 
> Also also! What I was going to have RJ say earlier after Fran said, "Shame on me."
> 
> "I am a slut for tea."
> 
> XD sorry man
> 
> I also need to be a bit nicer to the Rangers. I'm sorry guys.


	4. Release

Disclaimer: Still no ownership of the Power Rangers…

Chapter 3: Release

RJ swore that he was at his wits end and that wasn't something he associated with himself for several years. He felt smothered.

He felt trapped.

The thing was, he wasn't even in a confining place, nor was he even claustrophobic. He was standing in the kitchen of Jungle Karma Pizza, not entirely present as he struggled to complete the order in front of him but he couldn't calm his mind.

All he could focus on was the fact that he had woken up on this beautiful, sunny day and was unceremoniously bitch slapped with the reminder that he, Robert James was a mentor to three teenagers. Okay, technically they were all legal adults but they were still so young when it came to the ways of the world. And yes, he was including Theo in that regard despite the guy's best efforts to seem more mature than his friends.

Seriously though, of all people, RJ was a mentor.

Honestly, what was Master Mao thinking?

His stomach dropped, his heart clenched. And there it was, what had been upsetting RJ all morning.

Master Mao was gone.

The former teacher of the Order of the Claw had been killed in a horrific accident that had also resulted in the unleashing of Dai Shi, a tremendous force of darkness and evil. An event that sent three grieving and confused students stumbling through his door.

In the long run everything felt so fast, so sudden. RJ felt as if he'd had no time to process everything, he had to throw himself into teaching, into training new employees and a brand new team of Power Rangers.

Who were also teenagers.

Spirits they were wonderful but they were also a handful. They were lazy and moody and could be so dramatic without listening to a single word he said, particularly about his damned chair!

It was like they were his kids. Kids that he hadn't even signed up for, thank you Master Mao!

With a violent sigh, RJ stepped away from the ball of dough he was half-heartedly rolling out and raked his fingers through his hair, gripping the brown locks tightly. It was too much, it was all too much.

He needed a break, he needed to get out.

He needed to hide.

The question of the matter was where to go. Upstairs was out; any one of his students could find him easily. He couldn't really leave the restaurant either, in case a Rin Shi decided to pop up.

A place came to RJ's mind. It was an odd choice for hanging out but it was the perfect place for hiding. No way any of his employees would find him there.

Poking his head out of the kitchen, RJ was relieved to find that the immediate area beyond was empty, his mind too frazzled to realize that he probably should have asked for someone to step in and cover for him.

As casually as he could manage, he made his way over to the side of the staircase where there was a white door that was camouflaged within the white wall. Grasping the door knob, RJ opened it to reveal a small supply closet. With a near desperation, he dove inside.

Sinking to the floor and curling up into himself, surrounded by the strong scent of cleaning supplies, RJ silently screamed.

* * *

He had no idea how long he'd been hiding, but RJ knew that he wasn't feeling any better and therefore had no inclination of leaving the supply closet and interacting with people. Apparently someone out there had other ideas.

The door opened and he stiffened.

"Oh!"

RJ relaxed slightly at the sound, recognizing the voice. Fran had found him. The one person he honestly didn't mind finding him, the one person that deep down, he didn't mind being weak around. He kept his head lowered however, far too emotionally drained to even look up.

Fran opened her mouth for a heartbeat, and then closed it. She didn't know what to say. RJ looked so exhausted and it was clear to her that he was hiding; most likely without wanting to be discovered.

Which she had done.

Oh dear.

Putting as much kindness into her voice, hoping that he didn't hear pity instead, Fran told him, "I never saw you."

She started to step back and close the door when he stopped her.

"N-no...Fran..." She looked back, her heart aching when she saw how vulnerable and unsure he was. "Don't go."

She waited patiently, not saying a word.

RJ hesitated for a long moment before managing to gather the emotional strength to continue talking. "Would..." He swallowed against a dry throat. "Would you stay with me? Please?"

Fran didn't even pause as she closed the door behind her, stepping further into the room as she did. She sat herself across from him, matching his cross-legged pose, hands resting in her lap.

She didn't say a word, merely watching RJ who had dropped his gaze as soon as he saw that she wasn't going to leave.

Silence rang in the supply closet, neither occupant willing to break it just yet. "I feel trapped," RJ finally whispered.

Fran remained silent, sensing that it was for the best that RJ speak his piece in its entirety but when he didn't elaborate on why he felt trapped, she remarked in as casual a voice she could manage. "You are the one who asked me to stay here with you and this supply closet isn't that big."

RJ's lips quirked up a tiny bit. "That's true."

"But clearly not what you meant."

He shook his head. "No." He sighed deeply, roughly raking a hand through his hair. He looked up at her apologetically.

"It's...complicated."

"Is there any way for you to _un_ -complicate it?"

"Maybe." RJ looked thoughtful. "I'll try."

Fran did her best to not fidget and to keep any trace of impatience from her face, knowing that she couldn't push RJ for answers. It was more than enough that he was willing to trust her with whatever was troubling him and she didn't want to cause him to shut down because of her eagerness to help.

"Okay," RJ finally spoke after a few minutes. "There's this school...an academy if you will. It's old and prestigious, so to speak and for many of the students, it's their home for nearly their entire lives. It was for me, until about seven years ago."

"So, it's a boarding school?"

"Yes, but it's more than that." RJ paused, clearly picking his words carefully. "The...classes... are steeped in tradition but they also really help one find themselves; or, they do a very good job trying." He smiled slightly as he thought of his world traveling friend, Dominic, who was searching for his identity beyond the school's walls. RJ looked up at Fran, "I take it you can put together that I went to this school."

She gave a small grin. "I can."

"My dad went there," he told her. "As did my grandpa and I think, my great-grandfather did too."

"You're a legacy student?"

"Yeah," RJ admitted. "But that's a story for another time. I just wanted to lay down the foundation for this story."

"Alright."

"Y'see, Casey, Lily and Theo were all selected for this...graduate program that actually I wasn't supposed to be their teacher for. At least...not yet."

Fran frowned, brow furrowed in confusion. "So what happened that you had to take them on sooner than you planned?"

RJ seemed to sag as he thought of why he had to take on three students when he wasn't quite ready for them. Fran's heart ached as she took in the sadness etched on her friend's face. He just looked so tired.

"There was an attack on the academy," RJ told her quietly, giving a slight nod in acknowledgment of her sharp gasp. "Their teacher was fatally wounded and before he passed, he instructed them to seek me out." RJ finished with a flourishing gesture towards himself.

Fran's eyes were wide, her lips parted, but no sound was issued from them. Just what kind of academy did RJ and the others attend in the past? A dying teacher telling Lily, Theo and Casey to seek out their new teacher. It honestly sounded like a plot point out of a mystery novel.

It sounded dangerous.

Swallowing any nerves at the information RJ bestowed her, Fran exhaled heavily, unaware that she had been holding her breath. "My goodness," she whispered. "I guess you're feeling a bit overwhelmed."

"A bit's an understatement."

"Did you know their teacher well?"

"He was my teacher, too."

Fran looked at him contemplatively. "You haven't been able to take the time to mourn, have you?"

"No."

The broken whisper had Fran fighting back tears as she opened her arms. RJ immediately accepted the silent invitation and crawled into her embrace, wrapping his own arms around her torso, burying his face into her shoulder.

He sobbed as soon as he felt her arms come to rest against his back. He cried for the loss of Master Mao, he cried for the pressure of being a master when in his heart, he still didn't feel ready. He cried from exhaustion and he cried for the mere release of letting all of his burdens out.

Fran didn't say a word as RJ wept. She didn't even shush him. She merely hugged him a little closer as she rubbed his back and gently rocked him. She stroked his hair, carefully removing streaks of flour from the strands and hummed softly.

RJ sniffled as he caught his breath, his chest feeling lighter than it had in days. He let out a shaky sigh as he slumped against Fran, closing his eyes as she carefully wiped away any stray tears. "Thank you," he breathed.

"Do you feel any better?" She tentatively asked.

"Mhm."

"Do you want to talk about anything right now?" He shook his head in the negative and said, "I just want to stay right here, if that's okay with you."

"It's okay with me."

The two friends stayed in their embrace, the silence only punctuated by RJ's congested breathing. After several minutes, he finally spoke, "I'm a mess."

"How so?"

"I don't always feel like I'm worthy to be their mentor, to even _be_ a mentor," RJ began. "Hell, I feel more like a single father or an older brother who's raising his siblings even though technically they're legal adults because they just feel like my kids. And I'm their boss on top of all that.

 _And_ I dragged you into this which I feel bad about because we're all taking advantage of you to be quite frank which you definitely do not deserve and—"

"Breathe, RJ."

RJ took a deep, gasping gulp of air, his body sagging with his exhale. He jolted slightly when he felt Fran gently touch his cheek, guiding his gaze to her own.

She watched him intently, reassuring herself that he wasn't about to spiral into a panic attack. "Have you ever taken the time to just breathe?" She asked him. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

"I mean, I meditate," RJ said. "And I do yoga."

"Do you ever simply do nothing? Just breathe and be?"

He frowned as he thought about it before shaking his head. "Not really."

"It could be a help." She suggested gently.

"Maybe."

"Would you try it?" Fran asked. "Just breathe and relax. I guess that is technically meditation... but I want you to not concentrate on anything."

RJ cracked a small smile. "That too, is meditating, Fran. But I appreciate the sentiment."

Fran returned his smile before remembering something else that he had mentioned. "Oh and for the record, RJ? You didn't _drag_ me into anything. You asked for the help and I accepted. I mean, I took over for you when I didn't even have the job a few months ago because you had to run out and Jungle Karma was a one man show at the time."

"And now it's become a one _woman_ show," RJ said with a wince. "I still think that we're taking advantage of you."

Fran was quiet for a minute, arranging her words in her head just so. Now here was hoping that she could actually articulate them without sounding petulant or unmoved. "Sometimes the rushes can be a bit much," she admitted. "But I always assumed that you had a lot of deliveries to handle or...or grocery shopping or something." A wry smile pulled at her lips. "If you're going to tell me that you all are having fun or going out for ice cream while I'm here at work, I might cry even though I love working here."

RJ buried his laughter into her shoulder. "No, no...that's not it, I promise. Thank you for saying that you love working here though." He regarded her gleefully. "I may never have an employee of the month thing though. How can I, when you're pretty much the employee of the century?"

Fran blushed and ducked her head at that. "Now that's reaching a bit," she blustered. "But thanks."

"That is _so_ not reaching," RJ protested. "I seriously mean it. Without you, I'm pretty sure not only would Jungle Karma have sunk—"

"Because I was such a regular customer?"

He made a face at her words. "Because you've been here? Helping me? Because without you, I would have been knocked further off balance and probably would have exploded at my students. And we both know how out of character that could have been."

"You're human though, RJ." Fran pointed out. "You of all people know there's no such thing as perfection and not even you are immune to anger."

RJ shot her an exasperated look. "Would you please just take the compliment and know that you complete us?"

Her blush returned with a fierce vengeance. "Keep talking like that RJ and a girl could develop a crush on you. I take it you're feeling better?"

"Loads," RJ agreed with a sigh. He decided to push aside the crush comment for now. He was still feeling slightly off-kilter as far as emotions went and he knew that Fran would just see any banter on his part as deflecting the situation.

"Are you ready to go back to the restaurant proper and at least check on your students if not work?"

"Not particularly," he admitted with a wince. Deep down, RJ knew that he was being unfair to the three, but he also wasn't ready to show them that their mentor had moments of vulnerability. One day he would let down those walls, just not today.

A growl interrupted whatever Fran had been about to say. RJ groaned, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. "On second thoughts..."

"Um, a-actually RJ..." He looked up at Fran, seeing her blush as she wrapped an arm over her stomach. "I think that might've been me."

Swallowing down his laughter, RJ lightly asked, "Skip breakfast this morning?"

"That would explain why it feels like my stomach is trying to crawl up my throat," she mused without looking at him.

"That's some imagery there," RJ snickered. "C'mon, let's get you some food." He gently extricated himself from Fran's embrace as he carefully stood; shaking away the pins and needles feeling that was starting to creep up his legs.

He then held a hand out, helping her up once she took it. When she was on her feet, RJ tugged Fran into another tight hug. "Thank you Fran," he murmured. "I already said this, but you keep me in balance. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Fran smiled shyly and RJ was certain that he could feel it. "I guess you're stuck with me then."

"Just so long as you're okay with being stuck with me."

She beamed at him, "Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for putting RJ through this! The romance side of things will be coming soon!


	5. The Language of Flowers

Chapter Five: The Language of Flowers

There are few who know and many who remain ignorant to the fact that language does not merely exist in spoken word or technology. It can exist in movement, in sound, in nature. Flowers, for example, have a language all their own through the colors of their petals and their very species. Sometimes they tell people of tales of friendship, messages of gratitude and trust, even confessions of love. It is through this language, that an enigmatic wolf master and a bookworm communicate.

* * *

Yellow Roses

Fran stepped into Jungle Karma Pizza, clutching a small paper bag, brown eyes roving the scene before her, searching for a certain, admittedly cute chef. When she couldn't find him, she didn't worry, figuring that he was busy in the kitchen and made her way over to her usual seat at the bar. When she reached the spot; her eyes widened in surprise when she saw a small bunch of yellow roses sitting on the bar. A blush suffused her face before she pushed the giddiness away. Who was she kidding? Most likely they weren't meant for her and who was to say that they were even from RJ? Maybe someone was saving a seat for their date.

Blushing with embarrassment now, fingers crumpled the bag with stress. Fran began looking for another seat when a voice caught her attention.

"Hey Fran!" RJ greeted her cheerfully. "Aren't you going to sit down?"

"O-oh, well...I was, but I think someone else got there before I did."

Brow furrowed in confusion, RJ looked over to where Fran always sat and immediately understood what threw her. He turned back to her and grinned. "Nah, that's still your seat."

"But the flowers...?" "Are from me," he explained. "Yellow for friendship. Happy Valentine's Day."

Fran looked at the flowers again, surprised once more, but pleased this time. "Thank you." She bit her lip, drumming up her courage before handing him the brown paper bag.

RJ took the bag eagerly, his expression changing to one of curiosity when he felt the bag's weight. Peering inside, RJ beamed once more. "You got me flours!" He laughed and Fran delighted in the sound of it. "You know how much I love puns! Thank you!" He examined the flours more closely. "Is that...is that banana flour?!" He looked up at Fran, smile somehow wider. "That's a thing?"

She nodded. "Made of green bananas actually. You like making wild, creative pizzas and I figured that could include the crust."

"It totally could," RJ agreed. He gestured toward her. "Wait right there." He darted around the bar, Fran waiting for him patiently albeit confused. She started giggling when he all but tackled her in a hug, trying to hug him just as tightly. "I think this may be the best Valentine's Day ever," RJ remarked.

* * *

_Pink Tulips and Roses_

Fran let out a violent sigh as she sank to the floor, leaning her back against the stairwell wall. She was exhausted. Not only was the restaurant far busier than usual, but the Rangers had to battle two Rin Shi so she was fairly certain that they were even more tired than she. No, Fran would not be asking them for help.

'Just a few more minutes,' she told herself, stretching her aching limbs. Ugh, she may have been twenty-three, but Fran was half convinced that she was actually much older. At least, it felt that way. Glancing at her watch, she saw that the time was four o'clock. Only three more hours and then she didn't have to see anything associated with Valentine's Day until the next year and as soon as she was home, Fran didn't plan on seeing anything except for the back of her eyelids until morning.

A bouquet of dark pink roses and bright pink tulips suddenly filled her field of vision. She huffed. "Didn't you hear me decide that I don't want to see anything involving Valentine's Day until next year?"

"Actually I didn't get that telepathic memo," RJ replied cheekily as he peeked from behind the flowers. He held them out towards her. "Are you sure you don't want them?"

Fran looked at him, surprised. "For me?"

"No, they're for Casey; I just wanted your opinion on them."

"I don't think pink's his color."

"Francesca." RJ did his best not to roll his eyes at her musing.

Fran laughed and reached for the flowers. "They're beautiful, RJ," she told him sincerely. "Thank you."

"Do you know what they mean?"

"Do _you_?"

"Dark pink roses symbolize gratitude," RJ explained proudly. "And there's so much I feel gratitude for when it comes to you."

Fran blushed. "It's not like I do anything particularly special."

RJ scoffed. "Fran, if I could list everything you do for me and the other Rangers, I think we'll be standing here until next Valentine's Day."

She looked away, smiling shyly. "And the tulips?"

"I've actually come across a few different meanings," RJ admitted. "But the one that seemed to best fit was a passion for life itself and living it which I think is definitely something that you're beginning to discover for yourself."

Fran gently traced the blooms before looking up at RJ. "I think you know me better than I know myself."

"What can I say?" RJ winked. "You're my favorite book."

She threw her arms around him, careful not to crush her bouquet. On impulse she kissed his cheek, close to his lips. "Thank you."

He buried his own blush into her hair. "Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

_Red Roses_

"Hey, Fran? Can you come here?" RJ hated how high his voice sounded, betraying how nervous he was. This was...well, it wasn't nothing, but it still shouldn't be considered that big of a deal, right? People did things like this all of the time. But it was a big deal; it was a huge deal in fact. RJ was about to put his heart on the line, about to put his heart into Fran's hands and leave himself completely vulnerable.

Easy peasy, right?

With a ragged sigh, RJ wiped his sweaty palms against his jeans and did his best not to run off and try and find another reflective surface to examine his appearance yet again. Within what felt like both nanoseconds and centuries, Fran appeared in the loft. "Hi, RJ!" She greeted him, pigtails bouncing as she made her way up the stairs toward him, amber eyes shining and sending RJ's heart into double time. "What's up?"

He took a deep breath and exhaled heavily. "Uhm..." he bit his lip, unable to get the words out. "I...uh..."

Fran frowned slightly, tilting her head as she studied him. There was a nervous air about him and a flush to his cheeks that wasn't normally there. "Are you feeling all right?" She reached for him, ready to check for a fever when RJ stopped her, holding her hand and lacing their fingers together.

RJ relaxed upon taking Fran's hand, her touch always somehow managing to stabilize him. He managed a small, crooked grin. "I'm not sick," he told her gently. "Just...nervous."

She regarded him with slight suspicion. "You're not trying to run away from home again, are you?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Nope." He sighed before murmuring, "Courage of the wolf my ass."

Fran arched an eyebrow at that. "Pardon?"

"That was at myself, Fran." He absently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "Maybe the rip-the-bandage-off approach is the best method here..."

"Okay?" Fran was starting to grow nervous. RJ was never this evasive, at least, not since she learned that her friends were the Power Rangers and he was hardly ever on edge unless a health inspection was around the corner. She doubted that her job was on the line, RJ wouldn't be holding her hand if that were the case, right? Swallowing down her nerves, she watched as RJ turned to his chair behind him and gasped as he lifted up a large bouquet of gorgeous fully bloomed deep red roses and baby's breath. Her eyes were wide as she stared at them for a solid minute. "A-are those...for...for me?"

RJ nodded. "Mhm. I, uh...kinda panicked a bit? Because I wasn't sure what size bouquet you'd like, large or small or somewhere in between but I...I had Lily with me and sh-she's the one who encouraged me to get you these so...if they're too big or if you don't like them..." he gestured downstairs. "Blame her."

Inwardly, RJ growled at himself. Why was it so hard to talk to Fran? He never had a problem before, he loved talking to her. This just felt so much riskier. So much was at stake.

His heart was on the line.

"I will not be blaming Lily," Fran informed him. She stepped forward and placed her hands over RJ's holding the blooms. "These are gorgeous," she breathed. She peeked up at him, suddenly shy. "These are really for me?"

"They're certainly not for Camille," RJ replied blithely and Fran had to hold back a guffaw at the thought of RJ attempting to woo his former adversary. Even if Jarrod was no longer possessed by an evil entity, he would still come for the wolf master's head if the beautiful former general did not try to kill him herself. Mostly out of embarrassment.

"And they're not for Lily?" Fran teased, feeling slightly braver.

"Theo would never forgive me and she's more like a little sister to me."

Fran bit her lip as she looked back to the flowers she and RJ held. "Do you know...what red roses symbolize?" She asked.

"Beauty," he told her seriously, meeting her eyes squarely. He was pleased to see a blush dance across her face. "Romance..." He paused, still nervous before continuing. "The...the possibility of maybe entering a romantic relationship with...me?"

Fran's heart went into double time. He was asking her out? Really? Honestly? _Her?_ She took in the nervous set of his shoulders; the tight clasp she could feel within his fingers, the vulnerability in his sea green eyes.

Oh.

He was sincere. He did mean every word. He truly wanted to be with her.

She felt light; her whole being seemed to buzz with joy and the budding feelings of new love. She wanted to kiss him.

So she did.

To say that RJ was surprised that Fran would answer him with a kiss was an understatement. He expected maybe her questioning him, teasing him as they flirted and danced around the subject of a relationship as they had done so for nearly a year; even her excitable, curious babble. But not a kiss.

So when Fran placed a hand behind his head and pulled him toward her, their lips meeting, all thought, rational and otherwise, flew out the window.

The roses fell to the floor, completely unnoticed by the two as RJ wrapped his arms around Fran's waist, tugging her onto her toes, her arms slipping completely around his neck. He couldn't quite help the groan that escaped his throat when Fran's fingers threaded through his hair, nails lightly scraping his scalp. He deepened the kiss, pulling her even closer, kissing her until they were breathless.

Slowly, gently leaning back to take in air, RJ grinned as he asked, "So I take it that's a yes?"

Fran nodded, eyes sparkling as she caught her breath. "Yes, I will to go out with you." "Happy Valentine's Day," he murmured before happily kissing her again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told y'all the romance was coming! I hope I delivered okay.
> 
> lol, basically this was the Language of Roses with a pattern of RJ gives Fran flowers, Fran doesn't believe they're actually for her until RJ tells her that yes, they are. And they got closer and closer as the chapter progressed, hope y'all don't mind that. Maybe one day I'll go back and edit it with a but more consistency but for now I'll leave it as is. There was supposed to be one more part but I realized that part didn't necessarily have to fall on Valentine's Day and it's not even finished. So it'll show up in a future chapter.
> 
> Now for a favor! I have at least fourteen chapters outlined...yes! Fourteen! But I can't decide which one I want to do next! So I'm going to list the titles of at least five for now and you choose which one sounds best for the next chapter! Here they are: Speed Dating, TLK, Green Eyed Wolf, Deliveries and Escapes or Hidden Warrior. If you want a summary, just ask and I'll shoot you a PM if you have an account!


	6. Speed Dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a non-Rangers AU! A follow up chapter will be coming later on. Not entirely sure when however.

Chapter Six: Speed Dating

" _I can't believe I'm doing this,"_ Fran thought to herself for what felt like the thousandth time that night. _I can't_ _ **believe**_ _that Lily managed to convince me to do this."_

Convince wasn't the correct word however, bribed was. How her best friend had managed to get her hands on a ticket for a Q & A and autograph session with one of Fran's all-time favorite authors was beyond her but Lily had done it. In exchange, Fran had agreed to try a session of speed dating.

The very thought of doing something so social and with potentially romantic connotations left Fran feeling slightly nauseated. She took deep breaths through her nose and slowly exhaled through her mouth trying her hardest to center herself.

Trying to distract her mind from the whole concept of speed dating, Fran glanced around the hall where the event was taking place. The room was awash in a golden glow thanks to a combination of candlelight and dimly lit lamps in an attempt to create ambiance. Fran figured that it did add romance to the night; she just honestly hoped that she would be able to see the people who would eventually sit across from her.

She continued to look around the room, scanning the small sea of strange faces, unable to pick out a familiar one. She was at least gratified to see that no one appeared to be overly dressed for the occasion. She glanced down at her own outfit; a sateen plum t-shirt with black slacks and matching ankle boots. Lily had convinced her to also wear her hair down in loose waves. She had put her foot down at wearing contacts however. Wearing glasses didn't make her any less attractive and she didn't want someone who could be stereotypically shallow over them.

"First time here?" A low female voice asked from behind her. Turning, Fran came face to face with a beautiful confident woman with tightly braided ink black tresses, impish crimson lips and time-hardened blue eyes. When Fran gave her a cautious nod, she held out a manicured hand. "Camille."

Fran shook her hand. "Fran."

"So what brings you here?"

"I fell for my best friend's bribery," Fran admitted.

Camille chuckled. "I'm here because my sister insisted that I needed to get back out there after nearly a year of being single."

"Bad break-up?"

Camille's ever present smirk turned sardonic. "A cheating, abusive bastard that I punched out at the altar. Good thing I didn't settle on wearing white."

Fran's jaw dropped at the woman's blunt admission, but Camille didn't pay her any mind, scanning the crowd before them like Fran herself had done moments ago. "Hmm," she mused. "They look intriguing enough." She turned back to Fran. "I'll tell you what, if this night sucks you and I can go out for coffee and plan some sort of petty revenge on the people who put us up to this."

Fran found herself nodding, but only because Camille seemed so intriguing and because at the very least she could tell Lily that she made a new friend. Just as they exchanged numbers, an announcement came that the participants could take their seats. She wandered over to a table that was close enough to the door that she could make a smooth exit without being overly obvious. Camille settling in at the one next to hers. "Good luck," she told the bookworm sincerely.

As soon as she sat down and settled herself at the table, Fran happened to look up in time to see a latecomer hurry into the room, a man seeming to be a couple of years older than her. His cheeks were flushed more from the exertion spent from running over the embarrassment of being late. He had a lopsided smile on his face full of carefree charisma.

Wait a minute. She knew that smile. She also knew that shaggy light brown hair and sea green eyes that she swore could see into a person's soul and always sent her heart beating into double time.

Fran took in his outfit for a second, a creeping suspicion beginning to grow. A black denim jacket covered a dark violet shirt and jeans. Her eyes narrowed behind her glasses as she looked at her own top briefly. Plum, a dark plum which in a roundabout way was a shade of _purple_.

RJ's favorite color.

Lily had insisted that she wear this specific shirt. Because her older brother was going to be there apparently. The older brother on whom Fran couldn't quite let go of her crush.

Fran groaned inwardly. Why? Why of all people to give her a blast from the past did it have to be RJ? She hadn't even seen the man in six years; he shouldn't be able to send her into such a frenzy.

Oh Fran was _so_ going to kill Lily for this.

With a ragged sigh, Fran pasted on a bright smile as the bell rang and the male participants started to take their seats.

A hour into the event and Fran was surprised at the fact that she had managed to exchange phone numbers with at least two guys and an email address with a third who had quietly told her that he wasn't always comfortable with giving out his phone number to virtual strangers even if she seemed lovely, a sentiment Fran had agreed with wholeheartedly.

When a break was called for Fran stood, eager to stretch her limbs and get a drink of water. She couldn't help but try to discreetly look for RJ over the rim of her glass, both hoping and worrying that he was getting closer to her table.

Four tables away.

Eek!

"I see you've got your eye on the dreamy hippie over there," Camille said as she sauntered over.

"He's not a hippie," Fran responded, unaware of her defensive tone.

"Oh? I take it that you know him?"

"He's an old friend," Fran told her. "One that I definitely did not expect to be here tonight."

"Ex-boyfriend?" Camille asked.

"We've never dated."

"Mm. But the wistfulness in your voice suggests that you wish otherwise."

Fran arched an eyebrow at Camille's words and tone. "Why? Canvassing for my weaknesses or something?"

Her new friend chuckled. "Hardly. I just hope that Prince Charming is sincere and not a wolf in hippie's clothing."

Fran rolled her eyes. "Thanks for your concern." She deadpanned. "And he's not a hippie."

"If his hair were any longer…"

"I happen to think he looks quite handsome with his hair like that. The wildness suits him."

Camille smirked as she gently hip checked her. "Of course it does."

Fran was grateful when the announcement came for the participants to return to their seats. Only forty-five minutes to go…

* * *

"Hey Fran!"

Fran jumped in her seat, startled out of her thoughts as a young man plopped down into the seat across from her. Her jaw dropped as she immediately recognized the boyish grin and mischievous brown eyes.

" _Casey?!_ "

Casey Rhodes, her friend from college smiled wider. "Hi! At least I won't need your number after all of this, already got it."

Fran was flabbergasted abs couldn't think of a suitable quip. "Wh...What are you doing here?" If speed dating wasn't exactly her thing, then it certainly wasn't his. Her voice dropped as she leaned closer, "Did Lily somehow manage to put you up to this?"

Like Fran, Lily had met Casey in college though the latter had met him due to having the same major and therefore shared several classes. Fran had met Casey because she worked at the library whenever she didn't have class and Casey insisted that if it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be in his final year currently.

Fran had to bite back a smile as she remembered the fact that the two of them had grown closer as they both commiserated and schemed with getting Lily and Casey's friend Theo together.

That had been quite the challenge. Much as they both loved Lily, both agreed that she wasn't always the best at recognizing what was in front of her.

"Nah, this wasn't because of Lils," Casey answered Fran. "My aunt is running this event and I guess she wanted me as a participant to be a sort of control?"

"What do you think of all the variables?"

Casey shrugged. "Some guys seems pretty decent, some seem weird..." he leaned in closer to whisper. "And I'm not gonna lie, there are one or two faces that I'd like to deck."

Fran's eyes widened at that. Casey was by no means violent, but he wasn't a pushover either. She wondered what could have invoked such a judgement from her friend.

"They seem gross," Casey elaborated unprompted. "Like vultures. I'm gonna go talk to my aunt and see if we can't remove them. Just...be careful, okay? In case they come over here before I talk to her."

He glanced down the row of tables to Fran's left and smirked. "Then again, it looks like Prince Charming might sweep you off your feet before the creeps stop by."

A growl escaped Fran's throat as she none too lightly kicked Casey in the shin who only laughed. "Been talking to Lily about _nothing_ , have you?" She laid a pointed stress on "nothing" wanting Casey to drop the subject.

"Nah, I've been talking to the lovely Camille." He grinned impishly at Fran's fellow participant who winked in reply before returning to her own date.

Fran raised an eyebrow, silently taunting Casey. "Not like that," he chuckled, shaking his head. "But I think she could be a good friend."

"My thoughts exactly."

When the bell rang, Casey gently squeezed Fran's shoulder. "All seriousness Frannie, good luck."

She gave him a weak smile in reply. "Thanks."

Fran managed to get through another brief date however no phone numbers were exchanged this time. She hadn't been a very good five minute date if she was being honest with herself. Her nerves were too frazzled over the fact that RJ was now too tables away.

Inwardly she shook her head at herself. She was getting all worked up like some hapless romantic in a young adult novel!

The bell rang again and Fran sighed quietly to herself as she tried to calm herself, taking a long sip of water as she waited for her next date.

When he arrived, Fran did everything she could to not let her shock show on her face. Her date was RJ! RJ wasn't supposed to be here yet!

RJ grinned at her with a combination of sheepishness and amusement. "I know I'm not supposed to be here yet but—"

" _I_ wasn't quite willing to say goodbye to my date just yet," Camille interjected. "And I didn't think it fair to leave either of you waiting." She smiled slyly at the pair and Fran wanted to scream.

Camille turned back to her date and Fran was left to face RJ. She took a deep breath and spoke, hoping that her voice wouldn't crack. "Hi."

"Hello," RJ replied and Fran had a sinking suspicion that he didn't remember her. Well, it had been six years since they had last seen one another and technically speaking she had been Lily's friend, not his.

That realization stung, she wasn't going to lie.

"Can I be honest?" RJ asked and Fran nodded. "I'm only here because my sister blackmailed me into doing this."

Fran felt a small smile growing on her face. Perhaps this was the ice breaker for a reintroduction that she needed.

"Can I be honest with _you_?" She asked.

"Of course."

Fran's smile grew into a brilliant grin. "I'm only here because _your_ sister bribed me. She's my best friend and she knows me _far_ too well."

She could see the recognition dawn in his eyes. "Fran?" RJ asked quietly, almost hopefully.

"Hi," she gave him a small wave and winked.

"Fran!" This time the exclamation was much louder in volume as RJ bolted from his chair and over to her, tugging her from her seat and into a tight hug. "I thought I saw you!"

"I thought you forgot about me," Fran admitted between giggles at RJ's enthused behavior.

"Never," RJ swore. "I just didn't want to get my hopes up in case I was wrong."

"You weren't wrong." She was about to say more when Fran noticed something. "Uh, RJ? I think we have an audience."

Looking away from his friend, RJ saw that indeed they had drawn the eye of every person in the hall. "What?" He asked defensively. "I know her."

Keeping his arm around her, he asked. "Wanna continue this elsewhere?"

"I don't know about you but I could really go for some ice cream."

"You know what? So could I."

Fran beamed and went to grab her purse when Camille laid a hand over hers. "You have my number and I want details," she told her in a low tone.

Fran's only response she could muster was sticking out her tongue.

Camille chuckled and gestured toward her date. "This is Jarrod by the way and I'm not sorry for keeping him from you."

Fran shrugged. "I can't even consider it my loss. Will you give details later?"

Camille grinned and it was almost predatory. "I make no promises."

Fran shook her head and turned back to RJ who held his arm out to her. "Shall we get out of here?" He asked.

"We shall."

The pair swept out of the hall eager to see where the potential of the night would take them.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I started writing this story yesterday...I finished it twenty minutes ago. XD
> 
> *holds hands out* Don't look at me like that about Camille! I feel like if she wasn't tied to Dai Shi (like she is for most of the series) there'd be pretty good potential for her and Fran to be friends! And to have Girl's Night with Lily. Hmm...I wonder what kind of shenanigans those three could get into.
> 
> I dunno about you guys, but I feel like Lily could very easily have her own Emma AU.


	7. Deliveries and Escapes

"Thanks, Fran!" The student Rangers called as they raced out the door.

RJ winced as he watched them run, knowing what that hasty declaration of gratitude meant.

_And three...two...one..._

There was a yelp that came from the kitchen as RJ raced inside, hoping to prevent the resulting crash, cringing as he arrived too late; Fran was kneeling on the floor, half covered in spilled drinks and ruined food.

"Sorry RJ," she murmured as she picked a pile of spaghetti off of her lap.

He waved her off. "Don't apologize Fran. I should really have a talk with them about leaving the food on the _counter_ instead of piling it all on you...literally."

He wrinkled his nose as he plucked a gooey slice of pizza from her hat, gingerly pulling thick strands of cheese that stubbornly clung to her chestnut locks. "A _long_ talk."

Fran whined in distress as she watched RJ remove the slice. "I love pizza but this is ridiculous!"

RJ chuckled softly and pulled a small towel from where it was tucked behind his apron strings and without much thought began to gently wipe her face clean, carefully holding her head still.

Fran's heart went into double time, her face feeling hot enough that one could probably roast marshmallows off of it. At the very least RJ would notice her deep blush. She kept her eyes away from his as he continued his gentle ministrations.

Just when she was ready to remove her face from his hold, RJ finished. "There you go! All clean!" He declared.

Fran murmured her thanks, keeping her gaze averted as she stood. She winced, looking down at her ruined uniform. She didn't normally bring a spare, RJ having given all of his employees several matching uniforms, jokingly comparing them to a cartoon character's wardrobe.

There was no way she could go back onto the floor looking the way she did. "I don't suppose you have a full sized apron, do you?" She mumbled, hot tears of frustration pooling in her eyes as she fingered her stained shirt.

"Hey now, no tears," RJ said, seeing her distress. He lightly squeezed her shoulder. "That'll come out in the wash you know. As for a full sized apron, alas I don't have any. Should really buy some though.

"I do have a spare pair of pants in your size, I believe. As for shirts..." He trailed off, looking thoughtful. After a minute, he snapped his fingers. "How do you feel about the color purple?"

"Something tells me you're not referencing the book or movie," Fran said, eyeing RJ warily. Her expression became shocked as the answer hit her. "W-wait. You want me to borrow one of _your_ shirts?"

"Ah c'mon," RJ cajoled. "It's just so you can have something clean to wear. I do my laundry. Usually."

Fran smiled faintly at that. "Alright," she acquiesced. RJ grinned and started to bound up the stairs when he was stopped by Fran's question.

"Hey RJ, why are you still here at the restaurant instead of at the fight?" She grew concerned. "You're not...feeling off-balance again, are you?"

"Nah," RJ replied with a casual wave of his hand. "It's just that I can't always hold my students' hands in battle—"

"You don't," Fran interjected. "A-at least from what I can tell on the monitors, I mean."

"Tell _them_ that. Anyway, the Rin Shi of the day didn't really look like it was anything they couldn't handle. If they _really_ need me," RJ tapped the morpher strapped to his wrist, "They'll call."

RJ then mock pouted, giving Fran his best puppy eyes. "Are you trying to tell me that you don't like working with me or want to spend time with me?"

Fran grew flustered at the question. "N-no!" She answered a little too loudly. "I-I guess I'm just used to being alone is all." Her eyes widened and she hastily backtracked. "I mean...I'm used to _working_ alone...heh."

"Right..." RJ agreed, not willing to allow the conversation drift down that path any further. At least, not yet.

Fran turned back to the ruined order. "Guess I'll clean this up."

She looked at her boss, "Do you know which table this order was?"

"Actually, that was a delivery," RJ corrected. "I'll call the customer while I'm upstairs if you don't mind starting a fresh order?"

"I'm on it," Fran assured him as she moved about the kitchen, gathering what she needed for the new food.

* * *

RJ bounced back into the kitchen not even five minutes after having gone upstairs. "Here ya go!" He declared, handing Fran a small bundle of clothes.

She quickly washed her hands before reaching for the pile. She smiled shyly, "Thank you."

When Fran came back into the kitchen moments later, pulling her newly cleaned hair into a singular ponytail rather than her usual pigtails, RJ had to fight down the sudden flare of pride and bite of possessiveness he felt at seeing her wear his shirt.

 _Settle down dude,_ he warned himself. _It's just a shirt. Just so she could have something clean to wear, never mind how cute she looks in it._

 _And never mind that it's_ _**my**_ _color._

He had to fight even harder to ignore how smug his wolf was feeling about seeing Fran in his shirt.

"Feeling better?" He asked her.

"Yeah," she replied with a smile.

"Good." He came around the table and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you," Fran said with a contented sigh, returning the hug.

Pulling away, RJ gestured to the order they were fixing. "You finish this and I'll handle the dining area? Because technically, and this is partially my fault," he winked at her, teasing. "You're out of uniform."

Fran huffed, "Maybe you should change the uniform color!" She shot back, her tone bantering. She lightly tugged on her shirt. "Purple's a great color, I'll have you know."

RJ smiled, relieved that Fran was sassing him and meeting his teasing with a fire of her own. "Is it your _favorite_ color?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Oh no," she warned him. "I'm not falling for that RJ. I am not stroking your ego, thank you."

He feigned indignation. " _My_ ego?" He stuck out his hand to her. "Hi, I'm sorry, have we met? My name is RJ, not Casey."

Fran burst into giggles and he delighted in the sound, laughing with her. "I should really get out there," he said in between snickers.

"Yeah," she agreed.

RJ managed to get his laughter under control and walked out of the kitchen only to nearly slam into Theo.

"Hey, you're back!" He greeted his students.

"You know that's a much better 'hello' than the potentially painful one you almost gave me," Theo said in response as he moved around RJ to get into the kitchen.

"It's also way shorter than the one you gave me!" RJ retorted. He turned back to Lily and Casey, an idea coming to him. "You three are going to continue running the restaurant while Fran and I are going to handle a delivery."

Lily wrinkled her nose. "Is that our hello?"

"Hi," RJ deadpanned as he ducked back into the kitchen. "C'mon, Fran!" He called to her. "You and I are going to handle this delivery."

"Okay," she agreed, untying her apron and passing it to Lily.

"Nice shirt, Frannie," Lily told her with a grin, mirth clear in her eyes. "Purple suits you."

Fran fought back a blush, ducking her head. "Thanks."

"Isn't that RJ's?" Casey asked as he studied the shirt Fran was clad in.

"Well, after you guys so graciously overbalanced poor Fran with your trays the majority of the food became her newest accessories," RJ explained blithely. "We decided it wasn't a good look for her and since she didn't have a spare uniform top and neither did I, I loaned her one of my shirts."

Lily winced at RJ's explanation. "Sorry, Fran. We should have known better." She held her arms out for a hug. "Can you forgive us?"

Fran nodded as she embraced her friend. "Of course I can, Lily." Casey joined in on the hug, Theo following suit a minute later, though he offered a pat on the back rather than an embrace though no one really complained.

RJ watched, satisfied that his students were being serious about their mistake. When the four broke the hug and Fran walked over to his side, he looked at the other three pointedly. "We will be talking about not running off before making sure that Fran isn't going to suffer some kind of consequence because you're in a rush.

"Ocean Bluff may need its people to be protected, but Fran's a person too. You guys can't keep taking advantage of her like this."

He looked at Fran who appeared to dearly wish that she was anywhere but within the JKP kitchen. "And so do I," he added quietly when she finally glanced his way.

"Thank you," she murmured before saying a bit louder, "That delivery, RJ?"

"After you milady," he said with an exaggerated sweeping gesture.

Rolling her eyes but smiling, Fran took the order and went out the kitchen door, RJ following her once he had obtained the truck keys from Casey.

* * *

The delivery went smoothly and the pair walked away surprised that they weren't given a pitiful tip despite the delivery's delay.

"How much you wanna bet that this wouldn't have worked out for the others?" RJ asked with a grin as he waved the money.

Fran giggled as she pretended to look thoughtful. "It would probably work out for Lily and _maybe_ Theo, but not Casey."

"I'd say that Casey's the maybe and the no is for Theo."

"Either way, Lily's the one with all of the consideration."

RJ made a face. "What was with Theo saying that? It was like he didn't want to put in the effort of being a little more considerate."

"I'm not sure," Fran admitted as the pair reached the truck. "Maybe you can include that into a lesson somehow." She hopped inside and clicked her seatbelt into place before adding, "Just because you're a good warrior, it doesn't mean that you're a good _person_."

RJ smiled at her, pride filling him at her wisdom. "I might have you give that lesson." He continued as she laughed. "No seriously, you should be the master for a day."

Fran rolled her eyes and lightly shoved his shoulder. "Right."

"I could see it," RJ defended as he bowed as best as he could while sitting. "Master Fran and if they call you Master Francesca, you'll make them do extra laps or meditate for longer or something." He clicked his own seatbelt into place and put the key into the ignition.

"What's my animal spirit?" She tugged at her shirt, a smirk playing at her lips. "A wolf?"

Heart skipping a beat at her teasing smirk as she playfully plucked at the shirt he had loaned her, RJ took a breath to center himself before getting up the courage to play along. He studied her, moving his hands about like he was a photographer lining up the perfect shot. "Hmmm...I'm not sure..." He paused a minute, giving it some thought even though she was only kidding. "I feel like you would be a hummingbird."

Fran blinked at him in surprise, not expecting an answer after all, she wasn't a student of Pai Zhua. "Wait, really? A hummingbird?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You're not taking a shot at my height are you?"

"What! No!" RJ defended himself. "You're not that much shorter than me. There's like what? Four, maybe five inches difference?"

Fran huffed out a laugh at RJ's bluster. "So why am I a hummingbird?"

"Well," RJ began as he started the engine and pulled the truck away from the curb.

"From what I remember, hummingbird spirits have this love of life and they help bring excitement and joy to other people's lives as well. They're very quick to respond to situations and they're great at uplifting people and drawing away negativity."

"And...you think that's me?"

RJ nodded, giving her a fleeting but sincere look. "I do. And you should know that a hummingbird spirit is really uncommon, rare really."

Fran squinted at him in suspicion. "Are you _sure_? Because I feel like that description could fit either you or Lily."

"Maybe," RJ allowed. "But the most important aspect of one with a hummingbird spirit is balance. Like I said, they bring about joy while drawing away negativity. _Really_ drawing it away, not ignoring it like I'm apt to do.

"They provide balance to others, but the hardest thing for them is maintaining their own balance and not get lost in their own negativity." He looked at her pointedly causing her to squirm slightly in her seat and look away.

The truck fell silent as RJ continued to drive back to Jungle Karma, their conversation on his mind as well as Fran's words from earlier still haunting him.

_I'm used to being alone._

Guilt stabbed through him every time he heard those words. He knew she didn't mean to have said those words, that she didn't want a big deal to be made out of them but he couldn't just let them go. They had to talk about it.

RJ pulled into a park not too far from the restaurant much to Fran's confusion.

"Did we have a delivery here or are we waiting for the ice cream truck or...?" Fran trailed off into silence, completely baffled as to why RJ would take a serendipitous detour to the park because they only had one delivery in their possession and she knew that it wasn't the season for the ice cream truck to be roaming about yet.

"I just..." RJ rubbed the back of his neck, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel as he blew out a breath, trying to figure out how to start this needed conversation. "We need to talk."

"Uh oh."

"I know, those words, in that order almost never guarantee a good time." RJ glanced at Fran with a soft grin. "But I promise this won't be bad."

He did his best to ignore the gnawing feeling in his stomach and the thought of, _I hope._

"I can't stop thinking about what you said earlier," RJ admitted. "That you're used to being alone."

"I meant _working_ alone," Fran pointed out.

He looked at her wryly. "Fran, you've never lied to me before, please don't start now."

Fran didn't try to restrain the bitter look that crossed her face at his words and RJ felt that jab of guilt again.

Oh.

And there it is.

Feeling uncharacteristically small, RJ was about to apologize for his choice of words when Fran began to speak.

"It was one of the most—" Fran cut herself off, taking a deep breath. "It was the _loneliest_ part of working at JKP. Knowing that something big was happening, something important and potentially incredible but I wasn't important enough to know exactly _what_ was happening.

"I felt so shut out. I've been shut out before." Her voice grew thick. "I just never thought that _you_ would shut me out."

RJ was silent for a long moment, trying to swallow the guilt that threatened to choke him. He merely circled his arms around her waist, his head gently laid atop of hers.

He was carefully choosing his next words, wanting Fran to hear the sincerity in them and believe it, wary that she would consider his apologies and platitudes to be empty.

"You are _incredibly_ important, Fran," RJ began. "Especially to me." He sighed before continuing, "This is probably gonna sound like a cop out, but, because you're so important to me, I was scared. Scared that Dai Shi would find out and...I don't know...hold you hostage or hurt you o-or something. So I figured if you didn't know anything about Pai Zhua or that your coworkers are Power Rangers, that you would be safe, but that I could still see you."

Fran turned as best as she could in RJ's embrace, a bemused smile gracing her face, one that RJ was grateful to see. "So basically you were afraid that I would be used against you or something?"

RJ nodded.

"How thoughtful of you, Batman."

A burst of laughter escaped her friend. "Hey, I'm being serious here. I had nightmares."

All traces of humor vanished from Fran's face, concern etching itself into her large brown eyes. "Nightmares?"

RJ sobered as he nodded. "Yeah. Nightmares. For weeks I would worry that you would be kidnapped and tormented or...or worse." He chuckled humorlessly. "The subconscious is not a kind mistress."

Fran turned in her seat as best as she could and wrapped her arms around RJ, holding him tight.

"To be honest, I've had nightmares about you and the others getting badly hurt in battle," she confessed.

RJ laid his head atop of Fran's. "I won't let that happen," he swore fiercely.

A frown crossed Fran's lips. "You can't promise that. The Power Rangers, while amazing, aren't invincible."

He leaned away so they could lock eyes. "I will do everything in my power to make sure that everyone is safe." He told her firmly.

"Include yourself in that vow or I will personally find a way to bring you back just so I can slap you for your brave stupidity."

The fire in her amber eyes was just so fierce and adorable that all RJ could do was feel touched. He laughed softly and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Okay," he whispered. "I promise I'll come home...just so you don't have to slap a zombie."

Heart in her throat due to their proximity and her face feeling like it was aflame, Fran could only marvel as she steadily whispered in reply, "Thank. You."

Her warm breath skimmed his lips and it gave RJ the push to tilt his head and fit his mouth to hers, sealing the vow with a kiss.

"Mmph!" To say that Fran was surprised would be an understatement but she quickly closed her eyes, melting into the kiss. She wrapped an arm around his neck, fingers splaying into his hair. One of RJ's arms tightened around her waist, tugging her closer while his free hand entangled itself in her chestnut locks, freeing them from her ponytail.

When the strain against their seatbelts became too much, the two pulled away, catching their breath.

Pressing a hand over her swollen lips, Fran became a giggling, blushing mess. "I-I-I...um... wow...I wasn't expecting that!"

RJ's own face was sporting a deep blush. "Neither was I, to tell you the truth." He cleared his throat and made a half-hearted attempt to tame his now unruly mane. He looked over at Fran, slightly shy. "But it was definitely something I'd like to do again in the near future if you're okay with it."

She looked away, in the hopes of coaxing her blush to fade and to stop her beaming grin.

RJ's ego was big enough no matter what he said, thank you.

"I think I might like that," she finally replied.

He kissed her hand. "Okay. But it's gonna have to wait. I have students who need to learn that we don't take advantage of our friends." He grinned. "You wanna watch?"

"Only if there's popcorn involved."

RJ bark laughed. "Nahh, nachos are the food for watching potential shit shows."

Fran's eyes lit up. "Ooh! I haven't had nachos in forever!"

Still holding onto Fran's slim hand, RJ started the ignition. "One plate of Jungle Karma's world famous nachos coming right up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. Goodness. Finishing this chapter was like trying to pull teeth! Whether I was too tired from work or not feeling well or just plain uninspired, this chapter wasn't talking to me! Now the next chapter! That one's talking to me and depending on how you guys react, it may become part of a separate story. I just have one thing to say about it: Brace yourselves guys, things are going to get dark.


	8. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came to me in a dream, I kid you not. Why ya gotta be mean, subconscious?

RJ knew that something was wrong on an instinctual level the moment he came within half a mile of his restaurant. There was a gnawing feeling in his stomach that wasn’t a demand for more pizza. Something was wrong. Something bad had happened and the feeling only grew stronger as he and his team walked closer toward Jungle Karma Pizza as they came home from an intense in-field training session. 

On the outside, Jungle Karma stood tall and welcoming with its brightly painted sign. There was no sign of a fire, no outright sign of a break in. Yet RJ couldn’t shake the sinister air that hung about the place. 

Something was wrong. There was a nagging within his mind like an itch that wouldn’t leave him be.

Casey picked up on his unease. The red ranger nudged his arm. “Hey man, you okay?”

“Something’s off,” RJ responded with a frown.

“‘Off?’” Lily echoed him in confusion. 

“Everything looks fine to me,” Theo contradicted him.

“Maybe on the outside,” RJ conceded. Dominic spoke before he could continue.

“But isn’t Fran on the inside?”

“She would have called if there was a problem,” Casey pointed out but RJ had already frozen in place when Dom had brought up Fran. His eyes widened in horror. 

“Oh man...Fran!” RJ broke into a run, bolting for the restaurant’s front door. 

“Any chance she’s already gone home?” Dom asked as he and the other rangers ran, hot on RJ’s tail. 

“Frannie  _always_ says goodbye in person,” Lily explained. 

“Not to mention that she never leaves before going into detail on the day’s profits and supplies,” Theo added. 

“Here’s to hoping that RJ’s just overreact—“

Casey was forced to cut himself off as he turned his head and immediately realized that he was about to slam into his mentor’s back. 

RJ stood ramrod straight in the doorway to Jungle Karma, his shoulders stiff, back tense. His entire form radiated fear and stress. 

_ Her amber eyes flashed before his mind’s eye. _

Casey tried peering around RJ to see what had the older man so unnerved when his field of vision was cleared as RJ bolted into the restaurant, calling out for Fran. Casey stepped cautiously into the restaurant, his stomach sinking as he took in the scene before him. 

He barely registered his friends coming in behind him, their gasps of shock lost in the wind as Casey stared at tables that were upended, chairs scattered and shattered glass.

“Fran? Fran where are you?!” RJ called out as he darted into the kitchen, past Casey’s line of sight. 

What unnerved Casey the most were the large gashes that had rended the walls. Massive, deep claw marks amidst ones that looked like they were cut into the wall by some sort of weapon. 

“Frannie? Fran, we’re home! It’s okay!”Lily maneuvered past Casey, calling out for Fran, desperately hoping that she had found some place to hide and that she was safe and unharmed. She gave a little cry of alarm as she nearly tripped over a broken table, catching herself at the last minute. 

Glancing down at the mess below her, Lily let out a horrified scream before yelling, “ ** RJ!**”

Her yell sent everyone running toward her, RJ being the first to reach her side. His gaze fell to the mess on the floor and the blood froze in his veins. 

There was a bloodstain on the wall, pooled onto the floor. 

_ The memory of a cheeky grin taunted the wolf master. _

He was unaware of how much time passed as he stared at the bloodstain. He was unaware of Dominic breaking the silence by questioning if it really was Fran’s blood or not; nor could he hear Casey refusing to believe it despite the trepidation in the red ranger’s voice. He couldn’t feel Lily’s hand on his arm as she tried to get his attention. 

He couldn’t feel anything. Just an encompassing numbness as he subconsciously cloaked himself in denial. 

_Not even the concerned whimpering of his wolf from within could rouse him as he nearly drowned in the sound of her laughter._

It took the tentative suggestion from Theo to check the security feed upstairs to try and learn what had happened that finally allowed RJ to come back to his senses. 

He turned to Lily and tried to give her a reassuring smile but it was half-hearted at best and did nothing to chase away the frightened look in her own baby blue eyes. 

He gently squeezed her shoulder. “C’mon, Lils,” RJ’s voice was rough, seconds away from cracking. “Let’s go see what’s going on.”

The five rangers silently made their way up the stairs to the loft. On shaking legs, RJ made his way over to his chair, sinking into it and snatching the remote off the arm. Heart in his throat, RJ clicked a few buttons, bringing up the security feed on one of the larger television screens. 

He rewound the film slowly as he tried to find what could have possibly caused Fran’s disappearance. A flash caught his eye. There!

Hitting play, RJ and the Rangers watched in a heavy silence. Fran was bussing tables and setting them with fresh silverware and newly filled condiments when she was suddenly surrounded by a group of Rin Shi led by Camille. Five ordinary foot soldiers and one Spider lieutenant. 

Fran was clearly trying not to let them see her fear as she stumbled from her seat. It was obvious that Camille was demanding to know of the Rangers’ location just as Fran was doing her best to play oblivious. Fran placed herself between the Rin Shi and the door that led into the kitchen. Not for the first time, RJ fervently wished that he had added audio to his security system as he watched Fran shake her head and gesticulate that the Rangers wouldn’t be found in the restaurant let alone in there. 

Ire rose in his chest as he watched Camille roughly push past Fran, sweeping into the kitchen, her small army following. He became confused as he watched Fran who remained unmoving, staring at the kitchen door, clearly listening to the sounds coming from within. 

Why wasn’t she running upstairs and calling the Rangers to help her?

He carefully watched her, taking note of her clenched fists and the set of her shoulders. Then RJ noticed that the camera angle was enough for him to see the fierce determination on her face. And then it clicked. 

She was  _deliberately_ keeping away from the loft because she didn’t want to run the risk of exposing the fact that the Rangers  _lived_ there, never mind the fact that it was where they all worked. 

RJ’s heart twisted with both pride and fear. Fran was brave and exceptionally strong, he dreaded to witness whatever came next for his fierce friend. 

Camille stormed out of the kitchen, clearly furious that her search came up empty. She split up her group of Rin Shi, sending two to check the back of the restaurant while she kept the rest of them to help her intimidate Fran. Dai Shi’s general was about to lay into her when it appeared that Camille remembered something. Her lips curled into a smug smirk as she got into Fran’s confused face. She said something that caused Fran to lean back slightly, trepidation appearing on her face. 

RJ could practically see Fran shudder as Camille ran a hand down her cheek and all RJ could do was grip the arms of his chair as he watched past events play out.

Just what did Camille know? _A light floral scent filled his olfactory sense as he watched as if hypnotized._

The Chameleon turned back as her soldiers returned unsuccessful but she didn’t seem unperturbed. Instead she appeared to be giving new orders. 

Her head ever so slightly tipped toward Fran. 

The Rin Shi moves as one toward Fran who immediately tried to escape but was easily blocked. She tried fighting back, grabbing two squeeze bottles of ketchup and mustard, firing them at a pair of soldiers, effectively blinding them.

She then grabbed a chair and swung it into the side of a third before trying once more to run toward the door. She was caught however by the spider Rin Shi and it was clear that the monster had sharp claws that dug into her shoulder and it was clear that that was where the blood came from.

Before RJ could remember that Lily had found the blood on the wall and  floor , he was forced to watch as Fran futilely tried to fight back before she was unceremoniously thrown into the wall, the force of it causing her to crash into the table, breaking it beneath her. 

He hardly registered Lily’s shriek as he watched the Spider lift the groggy young woman by the back of her shirt. He forced down the bile that rose in his throat when he saw her limply hanging there. 

Camille strode over to Fran and grabbed her chin, roughly forcing her head up. She said something that was most likely threatening, tapping Fran once above her heart before snapping her fingers. The Spider gestured with its free hand in Fran’s face and it became clear that she lost consciousness. 

Then the group flashed out, this time with a hostage. 

Silence rang throughout the loft once more. 

RJ felt cold. He felt...more than numb. He felt as if he wasn’t really there. That he was watching this from somewhere else; or rather that he was watching something else. An alternate reality. Sure, that was plausible right? He was a Power Ranger, weirder things had happened to him. There was no way that...that...

He couldn’t bring himself to finish his thought.

He couldn’t even hear the other Rangers react. Their cries and yells of rage washed over him but didn’t register. _His hands flexed but they felt empty without her small ones to hold; his arms ached for her embrace._

RJ wasn’t sure when logic finally asserted itself within his mind but he was at least able to tell himself that Fran wasn’t dead.

But that didn’t mean that she  couldn’t be killed, some sinister voice reminded him. After all, Dai Shi had taken countless life in the past, Pai Zhua warriors and civilians alike. What difference would the life of one young woman make to him? 

Yet Camille’s behavior seemed to suggest that Fran wouldn’t be killed. At least, not outright. But without audio, how could he possibly be sure?

What did Camille know?

Did she know that RJ felt emotions that were warmer than friendship toward Fran? How could she possibly even know Fran beyond as an employee for JKP? 

Dai Shi  would  have eyes on the city and his top general was a chameleon. She could walk through crowds and be completely unnoticed. She was a shadow to the ordinary person. 

What  did Camille know...and why had she tapped Fran’s heart?

RJ began to feel the cold, shadowy tendrils of despair take hold and it was all he could do to not plummet into darkness. 

A new voice, familiar and ancient, pierced through his thoughts.  _All will be well._

What?

_All will be well,_ the voice repeated firmly. 

It took RJ a minute to realize that his wolf spirit was talking to him. He was surprised to hear its calm tone. 

‘How can you know that?’

_ Because we have courage. Because your mate gives us strength.  _

Heat flooded RJ’s face as he did his best to swallow his splutters. ‘M-m-m-mate?!’

The wolf spirit’s voice was smug.  _No matter when you admit it, either now or in the future, you know the truth._

‘Are you just trying to distract me? Is there a point?’

_ My point, cub, is this; we will save Fran. She will come home and alive for it is not in our nature to surrender to fear so easily despite the vastness of the unknown. _

His wolf spirit had a good point. A very good point if he was completely honest with himself. RJ  did have the courage of the wolf. And yes, it would be completely against his nature to give in to his fears without even trying to fight back against the dark forces that threatened the world.

And yes...Fran gave him strength. She helped keep him in balance.

RJ stood, focusing on his team, an idea slowly taking form in his mind. He winced slightly as he took in their emotional states. 

Lily’s head was buried in Theo’s shoulder, her own shoulders shaking as the jaguar ranger consoled her. Casey and Dominic stood close, serious expressions on their faces as they studied the footage again though RJ didn’t have a clue when Casey had managed to relieve him of the remote control. 

“ So, who’s ready to bring Fran home?” He asked the room at large. 

They turned to look at him in confusion. He remained composed. “Was it something I said?”

“RJ...we all want to find Fran—“ Casey began. 

“But we have no idea how to find her,” Theo finished.

RJ pointed a finger at Theo. “Correctamundo! We don’t have a clue how to find Fran.” He paused for his usual dramatic effect. “Or do we?”

“We do?” Dom asked with skepticism. He gestured to the bank of TVs. “Casey and I haven’t been able to find anything and you’ve been watching the same footage we have, so unless you’ve suddenly invented a way to hone in on past teleportation paths, what clue couldwe have?”

“Who was in that video who is always on the sidelines in all of our battles?” RJ questioned.

“Camille,” Casey answered, light dawning in his eyes as he connected the dots for himself.

RJ nodded. “It certainly won’t be easy but if we manage to corner her...”

“She could lead us to Fran,” Lily finally spoke up, her voice think withtears.

“But she’s too loyal to Dai Shi,” Theo pointed out with a frown. 

RJ conceded his point with a nod. “True,but she also is arrogant and has a rather loose tongue. Maybe she can give us a hint or two to get us on the right path to finding Fran.”

“She’s not stupid,” Casey said. “What if she catches on to us and takes it out on Fran? What if Dai Shi takes it out on her? ”

RJ hated to admit it, but his student had a point. “You’re right, we can’t put that past either one of them. But it’s the best thing we have to go on right now. Unless anyone else has another angle I haven’t considered?”

The Rangers were silent, thinking. Theo was the first to speak. “I can’t think of anything else. It’s a solid if risky plan... but I’m in.”

“Me too,” Lily seconded immediately. 

“It’ll be a challenge trying to get Camille alone,” Dominic admitted. There was a twinkle in his eyes. “But who says that won’t be fun?”

Casey nodded slowly. He walked over to RJ and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s bring Fran home.”

RJ grinned, proud and relieved to see the fierce determination in everyone’s eyes.  Okay, we have a chance. We have hope. 

RJ also hoped that they would be able to find Fran soon because as his wolf spirit had stated earlier, she gave him strength, she kept him in balance. 

Until Fran was in his sight, until she was back in his arms, RJwouldn’t feel whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IIIIIIIIII....am SO sorry Fran. The cavalry is on it's way though!


	9. Five...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know those five and one prompts? Five times character A did one thing and the one time character B did that one thing? That’s what this chapter’s all about. Only, we’re focusing on the five here. The one will be the next chapter. It was just getting too long for my liking, so stay tuned for the next chapter!

Of Scoops, Slices and Sunsets

Disclaimer: Incorrectamundo! The Power Rangers are _not_ mine!

A/N: You guys know those five and one prompts? Five times character A did one thing and the one time character B did that one thing? That’s what this chapter’s all about. Only, we’re focusing on the five here. The one will be the next chapter. It was just getting to long for my liking, so stay tuned for the next chapter!

Chapter: 9 Five…

* * *

“Good morning everyone!” Fran said cheerily as she sailed into the kitchen of Jungle Karma, the sweet scent of butter and sugar following her wake. In her hands was a container of cinnamon rolls, freshly baked. Fran had discovered a new talent for baking in the recent weeks and had taken to making something new once a week, particularly for breakfast because she knew that her friends were sometimes apt to skip breakfast, RJ being the worst of the four.

Immediately she was surrounded by the younger rangers, all three cheering as they happily relieved Fran of her gift. “Frannie, you are the best,” Lily enthused as she swiped icing off of her face and poked Theo in the nose with it, snickering at his protest.

Fran blushed and ducked her head slightly. “It’s no big deal.”

“Maybe not to you, but it is to us,” RJ said as he came around the counter, taking the largest one just as Casey was reaching for it and blithely ignored his student’s scowl. He took a big bite and grinned as he noted the hint of banana in his cinnamon roll knowing that Fran had incorporated the ingredient just for him.

He stepped over to her once he had swallowed his bite and planted a sugary kiss on her cheek. “Good morning by the way.”

Her blush deepening, Fran could only stammer a repeat of her earlier greeting as she hastily reached for her apron, eager to start working and not dwell on what seemed to merely be a reflexive act on RJ’s part.

Of course even work gave her no such mental reprieve and Fran was left to dwell over the kiss for the remainder of the day.

* * *

“HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!” Fran and RJ belted out as obnoxiously as they could from within the JKP jeep, Fran at the wheel. They had just wrapped up a delivery and were headed back to the pizzeria, singing along to the radio as they went. Their own karaoke time, RJ had dubbed it. They weren’t the best and were hardly ever in harmony but that was never the point. In fact, the more ridiculous the pair sounded, the more fun they had.

“My loneliness…” Fran began.

“Is killin’ me…” RJ continued.

“And I—uh oh.”

RJ frowned. “’Uh oh?’ Fran, uh oh isn’t part of the song.”

“I know RJ,” Fran replied, a worried note creeping into her voice. “I’m talking about _that_!” She pointed up ahead about twenty feet away where an ocelot Rin Shi was roaming the streets, shrieking and terrifying the nearby populace.

“Uh oh,” RJ said grimly. He was about to leap out of the jeep and start taking on the villain du jour when he abruptly remembered that he wasn’t alone. “Get back to Jungle Karma immediately,” he told Fran in a voice that brooked no argument. “I’ll call the Rangers to me.” 

Fran nodded. “Right,” She looked around, making sure that it was safe enough to drive away without threatening the safety of any fleeing civilians. She turned back to RJ who had just opened his door. “Be careful.”

“You too.” Just before he ran into battle, he quickly pecked Fran on the lips and jumped out of the jeep, keeping his head carefully turned so she wouldn’t see the red creeping across his face. He truly didn’t know why he had just kissed her. It just seemed to be the natural thing to do, kissing Fran for luck.

And if he was going to _keep_ being honest with himself…

He didn’t think he’d mind if that became a thing.

* * *

Fran stumbled into the restaurant; hot, tired and an otherwise pile of misery. She’d been asked to wear a costume that was a slice of pizza as part of an advertising bit. Asked! As if she’d have had much of a choice! Everyone else was too busy. _Of course_ it would fall to her to wear the cheap, stuffy and uncomfortable thing. She couldn’t wait to get out of it. Not only was it embarrassing and she’d barely garnered any attention while wearing it, she was hot and all she wanted to do was go home and just pretend that the day had never happened.

Worst of all, she had really only said yes to wearing the damn costume because RJ had aimed those stupid sea green puppy dog eyes at her and like a fool, she had fallen for them.

There was a bit of luck in the fact that the restaurant happened to be closed and none of her friends were around. Good. The faster she could leave, the faster she could start pretending that she had never worn the costume. No, nope. No siree that certainly hadn’t been Francesca Rossi dancing around as a slice of pizza. Clearly you have the wrong girl.

Her bit of luck vanished when RJ’s voice called out. “Fran? Is that you?”

Fran huffed and her crankiness got the best of her when she shouted back, “No!”

He chuckled as he came down the stairs. “Funny, ‘cause it sounds like you.” He blinked slightly when she leveled him with a flat stare and he had the grace to look sheepish when he took in her disheveled appearance. “Rough day?”

She merely continued to stare at him in stony silence because she didn’t want to snap at RJ her friend. And she had no idea what would happen if she got angry with RJ her _boss_.

He smiled sympathetically at her as he walked over to her. “Let me help you with that,” he said as he reached out to remove the pizza costume from her tired self. He tried to keep his voice casual as he asked. “Dare I ask if you managed to gain any interest?”

“Not exactly for the restaurant,” Fran answered dully as she slid out of the suit, sighing in relief as she felt the dining room’s air conditioning hit her sweaty skin. She did her best to be discreet as she tugged her t-shirt from her body, cooling off further.

RJ frowned as he felt a surge of protectiveness from her words. “Meaning?” He asked, voice hard.

“Nothing to write home about,” Fran replied, smiling tiredly.

“Are you _sure_?” He pressed.

“I promise,” she assured him. “Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

RJ wasn’t entirely sure if he believed her, but taking in her exhausted countenance, decided not to push her for the moment. Instead he put the pizza costume to the side as he stepped closer to her, smiling softly. “Go on home, Fran.” He gently moved some hair out of her face and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. “Get some rest and thank you for everything.”

“No problem,” she replied, slowly making her way toward the door, at least half convinced that she was already home and asleep, having dreamt that kiss.

* * *

RJ casually observed the goings on within the dining room of Jungle Karma. They weren’t packed exactly, but they certainly had booths and tables that were filled. Pleased, he was about to make his way over to the customers just to check in on them and see how they were doing when a sharp yelp sent RJ spinning around and running into the kitchen.

He saw Fran stagger to the side, away from the oven, pain clearly etched on her face. “Fran, what happened?” He demanded as he hurried over to her.

She turned away from him. “I don’t want to talk about it,” she mumbled and he could practically hear the pout in her voice.

RJ paused, a fond, exasperated look on his face. “I don’t want to talk about it” was usually Fran’s code for whenever she thought something stupid or embarrassing had happened and RJ was willing to put money on her thinking that it was the former.

“What happened?” He asked her again, gentling his tone, letting her know that he wasn’t mad. He noticed she was clutching her upper arm and had a strong suspicion that she had gotten burned by the oven.

“I was rotating a couple of the pies in the back of the oven,” Fran explained. “I guess I underestimated just how close the door was to my arm when I leaned back out and well…” she gestured to her injury, silently summing up the rest of the tale.

RJ winced in sympathy, a veteran of many an oven burn himself. “I see. If I may?” He asked, slowly reaching out toward her injured arm. Fran hesitated for a second, more out of embarrassment than from fear of RJ causing further harm.

She held out her arm and he took it gingerly, carefully sliding the short sleeve of her uniform top up so he could get a better look at the burn. It was a deep pink, nearly red welt that stood out against her pale, freckled skin. It would more than likely scar, no doubt about that. RJ was just grateful that it wasn’t too large, no bigger in width than a nickel, but clearly still painful.

“Well, I think it’s safe to say that you’re gonna live,” RJ told her with a grin.

“Aw, darn,” she smirked, finding it easy to not think about the pain she was in when RJ was the one helping her. “And here I was at least hoping to call out tomorrow.”

“If you do, I’m coming over and hiding with you. I could use a day off,” He replied. “We’ll make the Rangers handle everything. Now where did I leave the anti-burn gel?”

“Aren’t you going to just use butter?” Fran asked with a curious tilt of her head.

“Pfft,” RJ waved his hand dismissively. ”That old wives tale doesn’t always work for pain and especially not for burns like this where I want to ensure that there’s no chance of infection.”

He frowned as he examined her injury more closely, wondering if it wouldn’t be better for him to bring her to a doctor. He took a quick, mental inventory of his medicine cabinet upstairs, knowing that the more conveniently located first aid kid was in need of replenishing.

He took the hand of her uninjured arm and began leading her up toward the loft. “Never fear, milady,” he told her loftily with a cheeky grin. “I can help you.”

Fran snorted as she followed her friend. “My life will forever be in your debt, milord,” she intoned seriously. The pair dissolved into giggles as RJ guided Fran over to his chair. For a while in the past, Fran would raise an eyebrow, silently questioning his decision to let her sit in his beloved chair when he would normally be in a fuss whenever the Rangers would attempt to sit there. So why her? However as weeks went by and RJ never protested her sitting there, Fran learned to stop questioning it.

She waited for RJ to gather the necessary supplies needed to dress her wound, keeping her arm as straight and still as possible. She bit her lip as she looked at the injury. Sure she had been burned before, but not as noticeable as this one. It stung worse than her skin would be had she been out in the sun too long without any protection. Luckily RJ was back by her side within minutes.

He kneeled down beside her, and began to gently smear a clear gel meant to aid with healing burns and preventing infection. Fran sighed soundlessly with relief as the medicine worked within seconds, taking away her pain. RJ then worked a long piece over gauze around her arm, pleased to note that he had cut just enough to wrap Fran’s wound without needing more.

He carefully bound the gauze with a few pieces of medical tape, gingerly ensuring that the bandage stayed in place and wouldn’t slip or get snagged like it might if he made it too loose. “There we go,” he finally pronounced, not noticing Fran’s blush as he absently smoothed down the bandage once more.

RJ was about to stand when a thought occurred to him. “Oh! I almost forgot!” He dipped his head and lightly brushed his lips against the bandage. “A kiss to make it better!” He beamed at Fran, light dancing in his eyes. She couldn’t help but to return his grin, doing her best to stave off the heat that threatened to take over her face.

Standing, Fran reached down to help RJ to his feet. “Well I definitely know I won’t die from this now,” she said lightly. She kept her hand in RJ’s and he made no move to take it back. “Thank you RJ.”

“You’re welcome.” As the pair headed toward the stairs, he asked casually, “Any chance we can still take tomorrow off and hide at your place?”

Fran laughed and squeezed his hand as they returned to work.

* * *

Fran’s heart pounded as she squeezed the microphone with a white knuckled grip while watching the Rangers get their butts handed to them in battle. This Rin Shi was intense, terrifying in appearance and clearly stronger than any Rin Shi her friends had fought in the past. She did her best to have their backs remotely, offering words of encouragement and warnings of attack whenever she could and they were still getting hurt.

She couldn’t quite stop the shriek that escaped from her lips when she saw Theo take a hit that was powerful enough to knock him out of his morphed state, keeping her eyes locked on the screens as Casey ran over to check on his friend. Meanwhile RJ and Lily were only slightly more successful as they ducked and dodged the attacks, just barely able to land any strikes themselves. One of the Rin Shi’s long multiple tails that had a sharp point that promised a miserable time for the intended target began to swing toward RJ.

“RJ! On your **_left_**!” Fran all but screamed into the microphone, body barely sagging with relief as she watched the wolf Ranger spin out of the way thanking her for the warning as he moved, the tail slicing through the air where RJ had been seconds ago. Thankfully, Lily used that moment to get in close with a lucky shot that toppled over the Rin Shi. For a minute, peace reigned over the scene allowing for the Rangers to catch their breath. But it wouldn’t last and the Rangers and Fran knew this.

It never did.

Fran took the painfully brief respite to check on Theo, relieved to see him standing and beginning to go through the motions that would allow him to call upon his jaguar spirit and morph.

Theo had morphed just in time for the Rin Shi to come back to the battle, the time in a colossal form, towering over even the tallest buildings of Ocean Bluff. Within seconds, the four Power Rangers came together in giant animalistic robots that Casey had helpfully told her were called Zords. Those Zords then formed together into one Megazord that always reminded Fran of either the team formed robot from both pages of comics and television shows called Voltron. When she had told RJ of her thoughts, he had laughed, nodding, telling her that she wasn’t exactly wrong.

She sank back into RJ’s chair, her body still stiff with tension even though she knew without a doubt that the appearance of the Megazord almost always meant the end of the battle and the Rin Shi’s permanent defeat. She was right and in less than fifteen minutes the Rin Shi was vanquished, her friends on their way back home.

Fran sighed, suddenly finding herself completely exhausted and yet also slightly ashamed. All she had done was watch a battle while her friends had actually lived it. She heaved another sigh as she forced herself out of the chair and back downstairs, determined to make a few pizzas as she waited for the others, both to give herself something to do and to ensure the Rangers would have something to eat after the battle.

\---

Fran was pulling the third pizza out of the oven when her friends entered the kitchen, Lily and Casey supporting a very exhausted Theo between them. She quickly slid the pizza onto the counter and closed the door before pulling out a stool for them to seat him upon. Theo gave Fran a tired, but grateful half grin before slumping onto the counter with a groan. “Pizza looks great Fran,” he mumbled into the wood grain. “Just give me a minute.”

“What happened?” Fran asked the Rangers. “I didn’t even see the attack coming,” she said apologetically. “Otherwise I would have warned you.”

“I know,” Theo reassured her before forcing himself to sit up and accept the bottle of water Lily was offering him before reaching for a slice of pizza.

“I’m glad you saw the attack that was coming for me,” RJ said before seating himself next to Fran and biting into a slice. He studied her for a moment then asking, “Are you okay, Fran? You look really tired yourself.”

She shrugged helplessly before answering. “There was a rush before I went to check on you guys but nothing I couldn’t handle.”

Lily frowned as she reached for Fran’s hand. “Hey, that battle was scary for all of us,” she told her gently. “You may not have been present with us physically, but you saw everything just as we did. That’s gotta be draining.”

Fran was about to protest, that no, it really wasn’t, when RJ laid a hand on her shoulder. “Emotional battles are just as taxing as physical ones. Sometimes even more so. It’s okay to admit that you’re tired.”

She sighed, not quite ready to admit to anything. To her surprise, Theo was the one to break the silence. “Guys, I don’t know about you, but I’m tired, Fran’s tired and I’m sure everyone could use a hug. Can we take this upstairs and just pile onto the floor or something?”

“Works for me,” Casey said, snatching up an untouched pizza, leaving Lily to help Theo up the stairs. Lily laughed and turned to RJ, knowing that they still needed his permission for the impromptu sleepover.

“Lead the way,” he told her, gesturing toward the stairs. “Fran and I will close up.”

Lily nodded and reached for Theo, helping the half-asleep young man to his feet and up the stairs.

Fran began to head toward the door when RJ gently tugged on her arm to gain her attention. When she faced him, he merely opened his arms, a knowing look on his face. Giggling around a slight sob, Fran went into his embrace, hugging him tightly, grateful to feel his arms around her, her emotional balance beginning to tilt back into place as they merely stood there and breathed.

“We’re going to be okay, Fran,” RJ promised in a whisper. “We’re going to be okay and we’re going to _win_.”

“You can’t promise me that,” she told him dully.

“But I am,” he replied firmly. “You wanna know why?”

“Why’s that?”

“Well for starters,” RJ began in a conspiratorial tone. “I don’t know if you’ve heard this, but the easy thing to do would be to surrender and the easy way is often the boring way. Also?” He took a breath and leaned back, wanting to ensure he had eye contact for what he wanted to say. “I have _you_ and so long as you’re in my corner, I know that everything will be alright.”

Fran looked away, smiling. “Well _that_ sounds like an exaggerated cliché of some kind. But,” she looked back at him. “So long as I have _you_ , I know everything will be okay.”

RJ beamed and kissed her lightly. “Thank you, Fran.”

She stood on her toes and kissed him back, a little less chastely than the first one though RJ certainly wasn’t one to mind. “You’re welcome,” she breathed when they pulled away, resting their foreheads together.

No matter what came for them, they knew that they could handle it, so long as they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did happen to notice the Winter Soldier quote. Coincidence, I'm telling you.


	10. And One

"RJ!" Lily called loudly as she swept into the loft situated above JKP. She was half dragging Fran along behind her, the second young woman wearing an exasperated look on her face as she was forced to follow the Yellow Ranger.

RJ poked his head from around his television, hastily chewing on the handful of chips he had popped into his mouth while watching a marathon of Judge Jamie. "What's up Lils?" He grew slightly concerned as he properly took in the scene before him. "And why do you have Fran's arm in an iron grip?"

Lily waved the arm she was holding onto as she demonstrated her frustration, Fran doing her best not to laugh while she tried to get her arm back. "Did you know that Frannie's birthday is in _three_ days and that she neglected to tell us? Three days!" She turned and shot Fran a wounded look. "I thought you said we were your family, Fran. Why hide this from us?"

"Because she doesn't like making a big deal out of it," RJ replied on Fran's behalf, shrugging one shoulder.

"What RJ said," Fran informed Lily.

"And how do _you_ know that?" Lily asked her master.

Fran chuckled and offered the explanation. "I _did_ know RJ before I knew the rest of you. We were talking one day and the subjects of birthdays came up. He asked me when mine was and I guess he remembered because he surprised me with a little cake and a hug." She snorted and smirked at the aforementioned man. "Actually, RJ pretty much pounced on me when I wasn't looking and nearly knocked me right off of my stool!"

"RJ!" Lily exclaimed, though she was laughing too hard to actually sound scandalized.

RJ was nonplussed. "Well, I _was_ going for a surprised reaction."

"You nearly _knocked_ me _off_ of my stool," Fran reiterated, punctuating each word.

"Sorry," RJ offered, looking chagrined as he thought about it.

"Forgiven."

"You don't like making a big deal out of your birthday or not _acknowledging_ it?" Lily asked the room at large as she brought the conversation back to the present. She swept her pointed stare between the older pair, knowing that someone would have the truth.

"I really don't like being fussed over," Fran said quietly. "I'm used to having small parties or none at all and that's okay. I like that."

"Really?" Lily pressed, the dismay she felt at her friend's answer written all over her face.

"Lily—" RJ began in a warning tone. However, Fran held up a hand, forestalling any scolding on RJ's part.

She smiled kindly at Lily. "Really," she affirmed. "Look, all I want to do is just sit under the stars and eat cake. It's simple, but hey, there's cake involved."

"Is there any way you can do that with _us_?" Lily asked with slight apprehension at the thought of Fran saying no.

Fran smirked and tilted her head toward RJ. "I have a feeling that RJ was just about to invite himself over."

"I'd try to deny that," RJ said with a grin. "Even pretend offense but we both know that would be a lie."

Fran giggled before turning back to Lily. "Of course we can all do that. I'd love to celebrate my birthday with my JKP family."

Lily beamed and wrapped the other girl in a hug. "Thank you, Frannie!" Pulling away she added, "The boys and I can make the cake."

"Uh _no_ you can't!" RJ interjected. "Not after your last baking attempt. And I'm being generous when I say 'attempt'." Lily had the grace to look sheepish while Fran looked curious.

"What happened?"

RJ gave Lily a Look that she turned away from with an embarrassed squeak. "All I'll tell you Fran," he intoned gravely. "Was that there was flour everywhere… _everywhere_. Even the ceiling! And don't even get me started on the neglected caramel that wound up looking like molten lava! Maybe that would have worked for a fourth grader's Earth science project but any sane person's taste buds would have shriveled up at the mere sight."

Lily scowled at her mentor's description of the kitchen disaster. "No need to be so dramatic, RJ," she huffed.

RJ arched a brow. "Need I remind you of the egg disaster?" He challenged and Fran fought to hide a smile.

"Fine," Lily gave in. "We won't make the cake, we'll buy one."

"I like ice cream cake," Fran said helpfully and Lily grinned at the fact that Fran was being slightly more open to having a birthday party. Even if it was a small one. Lily's heart warmed even more at the fact that Fran had called all of them her family. The cheetah Ranger had been an only child all her life yet she had always wanted a sister. Perhaps she had found one in Fran.

"So what time are we meeting up?" Lily asked. "Also, _where_ are we meeting up? The night sky is pretty vast Frannie." She then brightened. "Can we go to your place?" The Rangers had never been in Fran's apartment and had very little insight on their friend's life outside of JKP and helping maintain their secret as Power Rangers.

Before Fran could respond, RJ surprised them both with a suggestion. "Why not have it here?"

"Well, I guess the windows are big enough to see the stars," Lily began thoughtfully. But RJ shook his head and jerked a thumb toward the window near his bed. "That opens out to a deck that'll fit all of us."

"How come we're only finding out about it now?"

"Because it's technically in my _room_ ," RJ deadpanned.

"It's perfect RJ, thank you," Fran cut in before the pair of Rangers could start bickering. "As for meet up time…is eight o'clock okay?" Though the question was directed to the both of them, Fran was looking at RJ as she asked it. It was his home he was offering even if Lily did live there as well.

RJ nodded. "Eight o'clock works." He then grew thoughtful. "We did all agree that your birthday is in three days, right Fran?"

"Right…"

He grinned. "Great! That gives me plenty of time to finish up working on your birthday present!"

Fran looked at him in surprise. "Y…you're _making_ me a birthday present?"

RJ looked quite pleased with himself. "Yup."

She blushed heavily and looked away, studiously ignoring the intrigued look that was showing on Lily's face. "Oh you don't have to do that. You offering your home is more than enough."

RJ stepped forward and placed his hands on Fran's shoulders. "Relax Fran," he told her gently. "I want to do this. You're my friend and I want to do something special." His tone then became teasing, trying to bring some levity to the situation. "Unless you just want me to tackle you again."

Fran huffed at that. "I think I'll take my chances with whatever it is you're making me." She then smiled. "Whatever you end up creating tends to be pretty amazing so I doubt I'll be disappointed."

His expression became wry. "Oh so no pressure then."

She giggled and lightly poked him in the chest. "Not for you."

The two were brought back to reality when Lily clearly her throat loudly in an effort to gain their attention. "So!" Lily began with a knowing twinkle in her eyes. "Are we all settled for this party?"

"We're settled," Fran replied, RJ nodding his agreement. Fran glanced at the clock RJ had hanging above his foosball table, noting that it read ten minutes past six. "I'll see you two at work tomorrow?"

"We'll be here," RJ affirmed.

"I'll walk you out," Lily offered, the two beginning to make their way out of the loft once Fran had waved goodbye to the wolf Ranger. As they descended the stairs, RJ could just make out Fran promising to have Lily over to her apartment in the near future for a sleepover. "No boys allowed!" She said and the two girls giggled at that before the sound tapered off into silence.

Satisfied with the plan of having a celebration for Fran's birthday in a few days, RJ made his way over to his worktable and began to pull out what he needed to finish Fran's gift.

* * *

It was the morning of Fran's birthday and it was pouring steadily with little to no hope of it clearing up in time to watch the stars that night. Still, her friends were determined to make her birthday a great time even with the gloomy weather. "We already have the cake," Lily told her. "No reason to skip that even if we can't see the stars!"

"All we need is to go buy some soda," Casey said. "We ran out the other day and haven't remembered to do our own personal shopping."

Fran frowned at that. "Why didn't you ask me to help you guys out with that?"

"We can't ask you to do _everything_ for us Fran," Theo lightly chided as he brushed past her into the kitchen.

She followed him, Lily and Casey coming up behind her. "I guess," she allowed.

"Oh Fran!" Lily exclaimed. "I almost forgot! We got you a present!" She clapped a hand over Fran's mouth, preventing her from making a protest. "And before you tell us what you told RJ the other day, we got you a present because we wanted to. Not because we have to."

"Also because Lily insisted that RJ couldn't be the only one to give you a present," Theo added blithely.

Fran removed Lily's hand from her mouth. "Guys, it's not a competition."

"Fran, I don't think you know how competitive Lily can be," Casey said.

"Hey, give Fran some credit," Theo replied. "Fran knows, she's just too polite to say anything."

The birthday girl giggled and shook her head. "Whatever you boys say." Lily on the other hand, rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her friends.

* * *

About a half hour before everyone was to slice into cake, Lily, Theo and Casey headed out in the rain, off to the grocery store on that promised trek to get soda; giving RJ the perfect opportunity to give Fran her birthday present, a gift that was actually very well suited given the weather outside. He started just as he had done last year—by sneaking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her middle. "Happy birthday Fran!" RJ cheered, chuckling at the sound of her surprised squeak, burying his grin in her shoulder.

"So is this going to be a tradition for us?" Fran asked as she turned in RJ's grasp so she could hug him properly in thanks.

"It could be," RJ agreed. His eyes lit up. "Ooh, maybe you could try sneaking up on me!"

Fran looked at him flatly. "Swoop technique," she deadpanned.

"That does take the fun out of sneak attacks," RJ admitted. He then grew mischievous. "Although it is kinda fun watching the others try and fail to sneak up on me. Especially Casey."

"I think he's pretty set on getting revenge for the time you cheerfully launched him into your chair," Fran observed and RJ snorted.

"Hey, I was blindfolded. I wouldn't have aimed him at my chair otherwise." He tightened his arms around her, looking down at her fondly. "Now, do you want to keep bashing Casey or do you want to see your birthday present?"

She batted her eyelashes in faux innocence. "Can't we do both?"

RJ bark laughed. "Okay, I definitely think that I'm becoming a bad influence on you."

"Well, I don't think that's necessarily a bad thing."

Shaking his head, RJ kept one arm wrapped around Fran as he led her up toward the loft. "Trust me Fran, you're gonna love this."

"I already love it," Fran told him as she looked up at him. "You made it for me."

RJ blushed as he tried not to grin too widely. He cleared this throat but couldn't quite stave off the laughter that was bubbling up. "Trying to give me an ego, Fran?"

She shrugged. "Just being honest. I can't exactly force you to be humble, so how you react to what I say is just how you react. You're a person, RJ. Not a puppet."

"True."

When they reached the loft, RJ had Fran stand in the center of the main area while he went to fetch her present. As soon as he had it, he returned to her side with a confession as well. "I kinda ripped off both Treasure Planet and Star Wars."

Looking down to see what was in RJ's hands, Fran saw an orb just bigger than her own palms. It was bright silver with runes etched into it in shiny brass. Her eyes were wide and all she could do was stare at it in awe. "It's beautiful!" She enthused. When RJ held it out to her, she carefully took it in her own hands, gingerly rotating it as she examined the surface. "What do the runes say?"

"Give me a second." Looking up, she saw RJ about to dart off but clearly he remembered something because he paused, turned back to her and gently placed her finger over a rune near the top of her gift. "Keep your finger there until I say so."

"Okay…"

RJ ran about the room, shutting the curtains and fiddling with the blinds until gradually they were plunged into darkness.

Fran's confusion grew as she looked about, trying to find her missing friend. She hoped that he remembered that there were stairs and that he wouldn't trip. "Um…"

"Alright, birthday girl!" RJ called enthusiastically. "Now!"

With a second of hesitation, Fran pressed the rune that her finger had been resting on. She gasped when a bright light escaped the sphere, slowly expanding into soft lights that stretched across the whole of the loft's ceiling before gradually crawling down the walls until it resembled a dome of twinkling stars, glittering and winking at the stunned young woman.

"Oh…" Fran breathed. "Oh my gosh… _what?"_ She spun slowly, taking in every second of the gorgeous sight in front of her.

"We can even see the _planets!_ "

Fran jumped, never having noticed RJ make his way over to her. She stared at him. "The…the planets?"

He nodded. "Press that button," he told her, tapping a rune slightly to the left of the one that had activated the device.

Fran obeyed and another gasp escaped her as the planets suddenly seemed to balloon out from her sphere's projection beam. All of the planets were there, lazily spinning about in front of her, Pluto included. They were not silvery white like the stars were, instead they danced in full color, moons included. When Jupiter drifted near her, Fran reached out and touched its famous Red Spot, giggling at the tingly warmth she felt on her skin as her finger passed through the light.

"You did all of this…" Fran gasped as she stared at RJ in awe. "For _me_. My own planetarium…you _gave_ me the stars."

RJ grinned at her softly. "You do _so much_ for me in _so_ many capacities every single day. This was the _least_ that I could do. Happy birthday Fran."

Overwhelmed with emotion, with the strong sense of needing to reciprocate, to react, surging within her, Fran gently placed her gift on the floor before spinning around, grabbing RJ by the collar and yanking him down into a kiss. He startled for a second, not having expected to have that kind of reaction, but it quickly melted away and he wrapped his arms around her waist, returning her embrace fervently. She slid her fingers through his hair, nails lightly teasing his scalp and deepened the kiss.

They broke for air, lips still close, sharing breath. RJ kissed her again softly before speaking, "Now _that_ was a thank you." He grinned. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you'd have a thing for me or something."

"I've liked you for better part of the past year," she replied wryly. "Thanks for noticing."

RJ stared at her as a blush suffused his face. "Come again?" He asked eloquently.

Fran giggled. "Oh RJ, I've had a huge crush on you for so long."

"Why am I now noticing this?!"

She looked slightly smug. "And the _stars_ don't mean anything?"

"Well…"

Swallowing more laughter, Fran initiated another kiss, RJ returning it eagerly, determined to show her just what he felt for her. Pulling away, his lips were inches from skimming along the warm skin of her neck when the sound of feet thundering up the stairs had the pair violently jolting away from one another. Hastily they tried, smoothing down their hair and clothes that were rumpled and ruffled as a result of Fran's "thank you".

They catch each other's gaze and grin. Fran scooped up her tiny projection machine and slipped her hand into RJ's, squeezing it lightly just as Casey announced to them that they were successful on their quest for finding soda. Lily gasped as she took in the sight of the glittering galaxy that swirled all around them. "RJ!" She exclaimed. " _This_ was your present for Fran?"

He dropped a kiss to Fran's hand before replying. "Yup." His action of course didn't go unnoticed by Lily. She raised an eyebrow, smirk tugging at her lips. "Get up into anything _interesting_ while we were gone?"

"That's for us to know…" RJ began.

"And for you not to concern yourselves with," Fran replied.

"We'll see," Lily replied blithely. She took one spin around, taking in the sights of the stars and the planets before walking over to Fran and gently tugging her other hand. "Ready for your gift?"

"Ready for cake?" Casey asked.

"Which we _can_ actually eat under the stars," Theo observed as he glanced around in awe. "RJ… _how?"_

"I'll explain tomorrow," RJ promised. "For now, show Fran her other gift so we can eat cake!"

Lily handed Fran a small box. Upon lifting the lid, Fran beamed as she was greeted with the sight of a necklace that held four paw print charms. Unsurprisingly, each charm was colored red, yellow, blue and violet. "I love it!" She turned to Lily. "Help me put it on?" Once the necklace was draped around Fran's neck and clasped, the charms were found resting on her heart. She pulled Lily into a tight hug, making a mental note to thank her boys later.

"Okay! Ready for cake!" Fran cheered as she pulled both Lily and RJ over to Casey and Theo who sliced the cake and poured out soda.

"Wait!" Lily protested. "Frannie didn't even get to make a wish!"

"Don't worry, Lily," Fran reassured her. "They already came true long ago."

It was truth, Fran mused as she started eating her ice cream cake, sitting with her friends under the stars. She had been lonely most of her life, buried within the worlds of books, longing for contact beyond her family and classmates. Over a year ago, her wish started to come true. First when RJ began talking with her, then when he hired her to help him with Jungle Karma and she was able to meet three people who were loud, rebellious, compassionate and earnest; who along with RJ helped coax her out of her shell and start growing into the person that she was. She had friends, a new family. Her heart swelled at the thought of that.

Friends…a new family… and perhaps…

Sighing in contentment, she glanced at RJ who was talking with Casey, clearly dodging any good natured ribbing from his student, streaks of chocolate ice cream smeared near his mouth. He caught her gaze and grinned, winking at her before looking back at Casey and elbowing the young man who was still trying to tease him.

Perhaps something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Woo-hoo! Chapter Ten! I did it! It's been so long since I've written this many chapters in a story. Which is probably really terrible to admit, but this story has just gotten me so excited to write. This one, Because We Love You and TWO chapter stories to be written and posted in the future. Thank you so much to everyone who has supported me throughout. Trust me. I would not have gotten this far without you.
> 
> Also, shout out to ChibiDawn23! I was thinking about writing a hooky chapter when I was writing the last one. Not sure when it'll be posted, but it'll definitely be happening, no worries!


	11. A Little Cute, A Little Dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says! Two drabbles that revolve around the same theme that come from musings while one is under local anesthesia like I was last month. XD These drabbles take place post series with RJ and Fran in an established relationship. Hope this makes y’all laugh a little bit!

Of Scoops, Slices and Sunsets

Disclaimer: I don’t own the Power Rangers.

Chapter 11: A Little Cute. A Little Dirty.

* * *

Fran and RJ sat in an empty booth in JKP’s dining room as Fran worked on a paper for her master’s program with RJ content to keep her company, absently flipping through a comic book.

Fran tensed slightly as she sensed her boyfriend was no longer concentrating on his comic book; instead he seemed to be happy staring at her while she typed away on her laptop. Much as she adored him, she never liked it when he stared at her; he was too darn cute and therefore much too distracting. She had a final to get through and his sea green puppy dog eyes were not helping her concentration.

“You know RJ,” Fran began in as casual of a tone that she could manage, “If you take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

“Sorry,” RJ said sheepishly. He laid his chin on his arms, the image of innocence and adoration. “I was just admiring the view.”

A blush suffused Fran’s face. No matter how many times RJ showered her in compliments, it always left her flustered. “Oh were you?”

RJ grinned. “Yeah. It’s very beautiful.”

Fran groaned as she closed her laptop and planted her now steaming face against the lid, quietly thankful that she had chosen to wear her contacts today instead of her glasses. She stabbed an accusing finger in his direction. “Y-you…you…y-you…you can’t just _say_ things like that RJ!”

“Even if it’s the truth?”

“We’ve been dating for two months,” Fran said, more to herself than her boyfriend. “And I’m still not used to you talking like that.”

“Babe, I’ve been talking to you like this in the months I was trying to woo you.”

“I remember.”

RJ decided to make things easier on his girlfriend and changed the subject. He gently twirled a few of her loose curls around his finger. “I think it’s the hair, it makes you like princess-y.”

Fran managed to raise her head at that and raised an eyebrow. “Princess-y,” she repeated disbelievingly.

“Yeah!” He brightened as he began to elaborate. “Lily’s got that wild, lioness look that—”

“That she’d actually take as an insult most likely because Jarrod’s the one with the lion spirit,” Fran pointed out.

“She might,” RJ allowed. “But seriously, when your hair’s down, it’s rather curly and the way it frames your face…” he gestured as if he were framing her face with his hands before shrugging one shoulder. “It just makes me think of a princess.”

Fran smiled slightly. “So long as you don’t have to go looking for me in another castle,” she remarked lightly.

“Heh, you’re no damsel in distress,” RJ paused, thinking before grinning once more. “You’re like Belle! Bookish, sassy, compassionate, big hearted and very beautiful.” He nodded, satisfied. “You’re my Belle.”

“I guess suddenly finding out you’re friends with the Power Rangers is just as exciting as discovering an enchanted castle,” Fran mused. “Okay. I’ll take it. I’m your Belle.”

RJ leaned over the table and kissed her cheek. “I guess it fits with me having that werewolf moment,” he said.

Fran snorted. “Babe, hush. With our luck one of the others will overhear you and start writing some type of Beauty and the Beast meets Fifty Shades of Grey erotica starring us.”

RJ paled, eyes wide almost comically with horror. “No thank you,” he whispered.

His girlfriend snickered. “Maybe it’s a good thing Dominic is backpacking through Europe because I can totally see him attempting to write it just to embarrass us.”

“And he would succeed.”

“Yeah he would,” Fran agreed with a barely concealed smile. She then picked up his hand and kissed it, something that never failed to make _him_ blush. “Never mind all this talk of a beast. Besides the fact that we’re insulting the character, you’re not a beast even when you weren’t yourself. You’re my prince.”

“I think I can live with that,” RJ replied as he caught her lips in a kiss.

* * *

Fran hummed absently to herself as she wandered aimlessly through the aisles of (Bookstore Name Here). Normally she would eagerly bound around the store, flitting through aisles and coming out with a stack of at least five or six books waiting for her to start reading. However there was the rare occasion where Fran would find herself bored, having already read a good many of the books she would come across and would find her interest in new books would be lackluster at best.

This so happened to be one of those latter times.

Sighing heavily, Fran flipped through a slim novel before returning it to the shelf, her interest waning within the first few paragraphs. She checked her watch, at least ten more minutes before RJ would meet up with her after his hunt for a birthday present for his dad. It wasn’t that he didn’t want her help and it wasn’t that she didn’t want to help, but RJ insisted on at least trying to find a gift for his father on his own before asking for assistance. Fran could understand his desire to do this solo and asked that they meet up in an hour. RJ had agreed and the couple split off.

Fran found her spirits lifting as she thought of her boyfriend. She was never bored when RJ was around, always eager for a conversation with him. Ten more minutes until he came to find her in the bookstore and tell her how his “gift finding quest” as he put it, went. She could do that.

She was scanning through the shelves manga when a flash of violet caught her eye. Backing up a few steps, Fran saw a book that while it wasn’t a manga volume, did nearly send her doubling over with laughter. Scrawling gold cursive informed her that the book was called _Under the Alpha’s Moon_. The cover had a picture of her boyfriend’s Ranger uniform minus the shirt, embracing a raven haired woman in an intimate yet protective pose, the woman’s face arranged into such a sultry expression that Fran snickered just looking at the ridiculousness of it. She laughed harder when she took in the Wolf Ranger’s muscled physique, a twelve pack. Fran knew that RJ, while toned, wasn’t that built.

She looked closer at the cover. Oh yeah, definitely an airbrushed photo.

Fran was briefly seized with the strong desire to buy the book as a gag gift for RJ, just to see the look on his face, knowing that he would find it equally ridiculous. She paused however as she caught her breath knowing that the book would more than likely just embarrass and annoy the hell out of her love and she didn’t want to be the one to put him in such a mood. She had witnessed what he’d been like before when pissed and she didn’t want to be on the receiving end of it. No thank you.

Fran glanced at her watch and saw that she still had at least five minutes for RJ to show up. She looked down at the book that she held.

Okay maybe reading a few pages just for giggles wouldn’t hurt.

Fran lasts exactly two pages before closing the book and laughing so hard that her jaw hurt and her sides ache. At the back of her mind she finds it a wonder that no one has come to check in on her or throw her out, given that she’s going into hysterics in a public place. Eventually her guffaws taper off into helpless giggles and she begins to settle her mind long enough to start finding a place to return the book to. Unfortunately, she quickly found out that she was no longer alone.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a book entertain you that much before.”

Jumping at the sound of RJ’s voice, Fran haphazardly shoved the book into the back of the shelf and spun to face him, a wide smile plastered to her face. “Wh-what?” She tries to play it off. “Pfft, no it wasn’t. It wasn’t good, RJ. Like…at all.”

He eyed her suspiciously. “Really, babe? I’ve never heard you laugh that hard before.”

Blushing at the fact that her boyfriend had indeed caught her losing her mind over the book, Fran tried to stand her ground. “Really, RJ. That book is _terrible_. That’s why I was laughing, over the ridiculousness of it all.”

Instead of him being placated by her answer however, Fran can see the curiosity beginning to light within his eyes. “Can I see how bad it is?”

Determined to get him to forget about the book, Fran oh so gracefully changed the subject. “Only if you let me see what you got your dad for his birthday.”

RJ grimaced, “Actually, I didn’t see really anything that my dad would appreciate here. I’m hoping that you might help me find a book that he could like.”

“Of course I’ll help you, RJ,” Fran agreed with a smile. She went to loop her arm around his and start directing him away from the manga when he managed to slip past her and over to where she had hidden the book. “Wh—hey, RJ!”

“I just wanna see the book Fran,” he said as he scoured through the shelf. “For two seconds. If it made you laugh that hard, it might make me laugh like that too.”

“Oh I don’t think it will,” Fran murmured.

“What’d you say ba…” As RJ trailed off, his hand closing over a book, Fran winced, knowing that he had found the book. He straightened, staring at the book with open mouthed horror. His face paled before flushing scarlet, his eyes wide, his eyebrows arched comically. It took him a full minute to find his voice.

At full volume, no less.

“WHAT THE F—”

“ _Language_ , babe.”

At Fran’s sharp tone, RJ managed to look up from the book. She glared at him. “There are children here you know.”

RJ looked stricken at that. “There are _children_ here!” He whispered, aghast. “They could have stumbled on this!” He gestured wildly toward the book, voice still in a whisper to conceal his identity. “The Power Rangers are role models! _I’m_ a role model and yet somehow _this_ was published?”

Fran smiled sadly. “It would seem so.” She held out her arms for a hug, her traumatized boyfriend settling in with a slight whimper.

Hugging her tight, RJ asked Fran, “Babe, why does this book exist? D…did I screw up my karma somehow?”

Hiding her smile in his shoulder, Fran mused, “I don’t think you’re being cosmically punished, RJ. I think someone just has a big crush on the Wolf Ranger and so wrote a book.”

“I still don’t see how anyone thought it would be worth publishing,” he grumbled. He pulled out of the hug yet still kept one arm around his love. Eying the book with distaste, he added, “I should probably buy the damn thing so I can make sure no one else can come across it and embarrass me with it later on.”

“You mean like Dominic?”

“Exactly,” RJ said grimly.

“We should probably make sure there are no other copies,” Fran pointed out.

“Good idea.” RJ sighed heavily. “I can’t believe I have to go looking for Power Ranger erotica!”

His choice of words nearly sent his girlfriend to the floor as she began cracking up once more. Wrapping an arm around her waist, RJ pulled her up in one fluid motion. “Breathe, Fran,” he told distractedly.

“I-I can’t believe you worded it like that!” She wheezed.

“How would you have me word it, babe?”

“I don’t know,” Fran admitted through her laughter. “But not like _that!_ ”

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after confirming that there were no other copies of _Under The Alpha’s Moon_ , RJ stalked out of the book shop with his new book in hand, Fran following behind him while struggling not to laugh about the incident any longer. RJ hadn’t even bothered to try searching for a book for his father; his mind was way too agitated to focus on the task.

His dad’s birthday was in a week; therefore RJ could take a break today.

Fran broke the silence by asking, “Any ideas where you’re going to hide the book?” She perked up in interest. “Ooh, are you going to bury it?”

RJ looked at her in surprise. “ _You’re_ suggesting that I potentially damage a book?”

She shrugged, “If it upsets you this much then it’s not worth anything to me.” She paused before adding, “Although it could prove to be a very interesting piece of pop culture history.”

“Fran if you love me, you’ll never say a sentence like that again,” RJ all but begged her.

Fran giggled and slipped her hand into his. “Luckily you’re very easy to love.”

RJ kissed the top of her head. “I love you too.”

The couple walked in companionable silence for a few minutes before Fran broke it again, a rare sly smile on her face that RJ would always blame on her spending too much time with Lily and Camille. “Do you think there’s anything we could _learn_ from that book?”

RJ had to take a moment to remember how to breathe. He knew that she was joking, knew that she wasn’t ready for them to cross that line but her tone…it was _not_ helping matters. Swallowing past a dry throat, RJ managed, “I think the only thing we would learn is that we’d be laughing too hard to actually attempt anything.”

Fran nodded, accepting his response. “Fair enough.” She tugged on his hand, waiting until he met her gaze. “If I could say one more thing about the book?”

“What?” He asked her warily.

She gave him a heated but all too brief kiss. “I find you _way_ sexier than the model on the cover.”

Grinning wickedly and despite the fact that they were in public, RJ dipped her and initiated another passionate kiss. “I find you way sexier than the model on the cover too,” he murmured against her lips before kissing her once more.


	12. Breaking the Fourth Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So over on ff.net, I announced I was taking a hiatus from writing. I then forgot to make the same announcement over here. Crap, sorry. But now you know if any of the dialogue throws you off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also my pen name on ff.net is Effervescent Dreamer. I'm just way too lazy to change it to Galaxaria for this story. XD Plus it once belonged to an OC of mine so it just seems odd to use it.

Of Scoops, Slices and Sunsets

Disclaimer: I don’t own the Power Rangers

Chapter 11.5: Breaking the Fourth Wall

* * *

_Fog rolled through the vast, cavernous space, slithering, winding around the ankles of the lone figure who trekked forward, unknowing of where they were headed. The figure, a tall woman with ginger hair that fell past her shoulders, her eyes a stormy blue. Her skin was—_

“Alright, that’s enough,” the figure called out in an authorative tone. “We both know that I am not a character in this story. There is no need for frivolous description of my physical appearance. Nor is there any need for the knowledge of my True Name.”

_Very well, Effervescent Dreamer._

“Thank you,” Dreamer replied. “Now, where am I? And who are you?”

_No one that you need to fear._

“I will be the judge of that,” Dreamer said firmly. She raised her chin, eyes hard. “Show yourself.”

The fog parted, allowing a humanoid figure to come into view. Their appearance was ever-shifting, from that of a princess of ancient times, to a war-hardened hero, to an enormous dragon to a form that was downright nightmarish.

Dreamer’s eyes widened at the dreaded sight of the newcomer. “No,” she whispered. “It can’t be. Not you, not this soon!” The shapeshifter merely grinned but said nothing.

“My inspiration. But if you’re here, then that would mean…” Dreamer turned slowly as the fog began to dissipate, revealing a realm of soft, star studded color.

_We are in your imagination._

A gold flash was caught out of the corner or Dreamer’s eye. Tingling warmth filled her left hand before forming a corporeal shape. A golden pen.

“You want me to write,” Dreamer observed flatly before raising her voice, letting her ire be known. “It has been three days! Three days since I set this pen down and walked away. It’s too soon! I’m not ready, I still feel too off-balance! Besides, I have other creative outlets that I wish to pursue, not just fanfiction!”

_You aren’t being commanded to write this immediately, I merely wanted to show you the potential of this story idea._

Dreamer raised an eyebrow, but turned toward the sky, watching as the stars faded to allow a series of ideas flash before her. Dreamer stared in disbelief. “You want me to write a story where Fran and RJ are in an _established_ relationship before Dai Shi is released and just before his students show up; RJ tells Fran everything because he doesn’t want to break up with her?”

 _Exactly!_ Inspiration, in dragon form, gave her a toothy beam that comically clashed with the deep bass Inspiration’s current form adopted.

“It’s bold,” Dreamer admitted.

 _And it would make things fairer to Fran,_ Inspiration pointed out. _She and RJ could switch off checking on the battle while running the restaurant. Fran could also get to know the Masters!_

“Perhaps we could even address the werewolf arc from another angle,” Dreamer mused despite herself. She hesitated before mentioning, “That would mean covering the entire series and there’s already a fic that does that.”

 _Yeah but RJ and Fran don’t get together until post canon in that story_ , Inspiration refuted flippantly _. And Fran was still kept in the dark for quite a while._

Dreamer was unsurprised when Inspiration shifted into Lily. She did tend to write the Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger as the couple’s biggest supporter after all. _You’ll be writing them as **already** together, _“Lily” said _. It could even make the Fran and Dominic friendship dynamic a bit more interesting!_

“Or it could add unnecessary drama in the form of a green-eyed wolf,” Dreamer noted.

“Lily” waved away the writer’s concern _. Nah, you won’t let that happen._

Dreamer bit her lip as she unconsciously gripped her pen. “I’m still not sure if this idea is worth pursuing.”

_That’s why we’re leaving it up to the readers._

Glancing up at the sky, Dreamer saw her physical self sitting at her computer writing the scene she was currently living. “Well that’s disconcerting,” she murmured before admitting. “Still, I would appreciate having the feedback as there is only one person outside of this fictional realm whom I can discuss these stories with. There used to be two but…”

“Lily” grinned knowingly. _She no longer wanted to discuss these stories with you once you—_

Here, “Lily” made her voice deep and foreboding as she intoned; _‘Fell’ to the dark side and shipped Fran and RJ._

Dreamer smiled a little sadly and shrugged. “Yeah.” Shaking her head, she looked at Inspiration once more. “Even if I do receive support for this new idea, I’m not planning on posting anything new until ‘Because We Love You’ is complete.”

Inspiration shrugged. _You only have four more chapters to go,_ she pointed out kindly.

“Yes but the next two chapters revolve heavily around Dominic and Casey. I’m not too sure how to handle the latter’s personality.”

 _You do own the series on DVD,_ Inspiration said while shifting from Lily to Casey causing Dreamer to laugh slightly. _Maybe start with Sigh of the Tiger?_

“I still don’t understand why it looks like the Strike Rider eats you when it shifts to cruise mode,” the writer grumbled. “But alright.”

 _If it makes you feel better…_ “Casey” began _. I can see when I merge my senses with that of my tiger spirit._

“Of course you can,” Dreamer replied though there was no bite to her tone. She then looked at Inspiration with exasperation. “Why must you give me so many ideas? I already have a slew of chapters to write for ‘Of Scoops, Slices and Sunsets’, that standalone one-shot, not to mention two chapter fics!”

At her words, an ethereal cluster of words reading _“fake wedding AU/fake marriage AU”_ floated by and she hastily waved them out of existence. “Spoilers,” Dreamer chastised the air prompting “Casey” to chuckle.

Dreamer sighed heavily. “If and _only_ if the readers agree that such a story is a good idea then I will start planning it. But,” here she became firm. “I am not writing nor am I posting. I’m not ready yet. It’s too soon.”

Inspiration shifted once more, back into the dragon, bowing its enormous head. _Take all the time you need._

Dreamer smiled shakily before resting her forehead against the dragon’s. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because We Love You isn't finished and this story already has two chapters written. Whoops.


	13. Calculated Risk Preview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a taste of what the AU will be like in which Fran and RJ are dating pre-series and RJ tells her everything about less than two days after finding out that he’s going to be a mentor. Oh and that there’s a good chance he won’t be seeing Master Mao alive anymore. Oof, what a thing to dump on a guy.

Of Scoops, Slices and Sunsets

Chapter 12ish: Calculated Risk preview

* * *

RJ buried his face into Fran’s shoulder, letting out a tired whine. “I have to run this restaurant while training three new students that I’m still processing are coming to me as their teacher.”

“Yeah,” Fran drawled, her voice curling around his ears and settling into his soul. “You poor thing you. It’s not as if you have a recently unemployed girlfriend who is beginning to know this restaurant like the back of her hand and would _totally_ be willing to help you.” She pretended to study her nails. “It’s a pity really.”

RJ grinned against the soft fabric of her shirt. “But you still have classes,” he pointed out.

“Online,” Fran replied. “Two are on campus but they’re at night, so if you think about it, my time is largely my own.” She pressed a kiss to the top of RJ’s head. “And I want to use it to help you.”

Her boyfriend remained silent as he thought over her offer. It _was_ tempting and RJ had just brought her into the world of Pai Zhua, even if it was unofficially. If he could organize his time wisely—something that he admittedly wasn’t that good at—he would be able to train his students and help Fran in the restaurant. He knew how busy Jungle Karma could get. He wasn’t about to put that burden on her shoulders.

“I think the next few date nights are going to have to be cooking lessons. Not that you can’t cook,” RJ added hastily as he stood, pulling Fran up with him. “But to really nail down your memorization of the recipes." He grinned. “And by the time my students show up, maybe you can teach them the ropes of JKP.”

Fran smiled wryly. “So we’ll both be teachers?”

“Exactly!” RJ nodded. He hesitated before adding, “I also think that maybe I should teach you some self -defense moves. I know you can handle yourself, but it couldn’t hurt to have some back up.”

Fran looked and him with curiosity and interest. “Will you teach me Pai Zhua?”

“Just some basic moves,” RJ confirmed. He shifted on his feet as his expression grew bashful. “Actually, I’m being a little selfish here.”

“Oh?”

“I’ve never really taught anyone before,” He admitted. “I’m kinda hoping you’ll let me use our lessons as practice.”

“That’s fine with me,” Fran said, shrugging a shoulder. She tilted her head, the action betraying her confusion. “But you really didn’t have to tutor any of the younger students?”

“I did,” RJ confirmed. “But it’s been years since I’ve actually taught anyone hence why I want to teach you. You know, beyond the desire to protect my girlfriend from the encroaching forces of darkness headed our way.”

“Yeah,” Fran agreed with a giggle. “Beyond that.”

“Oh by the way, beginning students are called cubs.”

“Would it be wrong of me to say I find that adorable?”

“You can say it to me, but I wouldn’t tell the others when they get here.”

She held out a hand, waiting for RJ to slide his against hers before continuing to speak. “We’re not just in a relationship, RJ. We’re in a _partnership_ ,” her voice and dark brown eyes were serious. “I want you to promise me that if you’re ever finding yourself drained or frustrated or something, that you’ll talk to me. I’m here for you, RJ. Never forget that.”

His smile was one that warmed her all the way down to her toes. “Just so long as you promise me the same thing.”

“I promise.”

Gripping the hand that he held, RJ pulled Fran into him, sealing the deal with a kiss. It was rather cliché as Fran would put it, but it was also very much them. When the need for air became demanding, RJ leaned away, resting his forehead against hers.

“I promise too,” he swore.

RJ very rarely ever had to break a promise that he had made, but he knew that no matter what it would take, this wouldn’t be one of them. Fran was a part of the Pai Zhua world now; part of his world. He was keeping her there.

No matter what anyone thought.


	14. Flash Fiction Friday

“Ugghhhh….” RJ groaned as he stood in the kitchen, blearily staring at the countertop beneath his hands, fingers weakly curled over the knife he used to pare vegetables. It was eight o’clock in the morning, the usual time he began doing the morning prep work required to open Jungle Karma Pizza. However the night before he, Fran and his students had been caught up in a videogame tournament. Fran had been the smart one and bowed out at eleven, Casey being the one to walk her home that night. When the red Ranger had returned, he was immediately swept back into the games. Eventually the others went to sleep one by one until RJ and Casey were left, battling it out until around four in the morning when they finally called it quits and vowed to pick the controllers back up the following night.

RJ’s body protested at being up and about after a mere three and a half hours of sleep. He _ached_. Honestly, it almost felt like he had a hangover but the wolf Ranger knew for a fact that there wasn’t any alcohol in the loft. His students were all underage and really, it wasn’t his thing.

Gingerly, RJ slid the knife away from himself and let out a huge yawn, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. “I’m awake,” he mumbled to no one in particular. “But at what cost?”

The answer came in the form of Fran cheerfully slipping into the kitchen. “Morning, RJ!” She trilled as she plopped down a large, steaming thermos of tea in front of her friend. Without even tasting it, RJ immediately knew that Fran had brought him citrus-hibiscus tea, one of his favorite caffeinated flavors. She also slid a wrapped breakfast sandwich next to the thermos. “I thought you could use it this morning,” Fran told him with a wink. “I brought enough for the others too.”

As her words and the kindness of her gesture that was so completely Fran sank in, RJ smiled softly. “Oh, I see.”

Fran tilted her head, betraying her curiosity. “See what?”

RJ pulled her into a hug that managed to be tight and tender all at once. “You. _You’re_ what makes getting up so early worth it.”

Bashfully, Fran smiled into his shoulder as she hugged him back.

* * *

Silence rang in the loft. The battle had been fierce. Difficult. Utterly exhausting. The Rangers did not come through it unscathed. Upon return, Casey immediately made a beeline for his room, unceremoniously throwing himself onto his bed and falling asleep. Lily and Theo stuck together, tending to their wounds. As for RJ, he was sat with Fran on the stairs leading to his sleeping area. In the past, RJ would have told Fran not to worry about any injuries he had sustained in battle, his unique abilities as a Pai Zhuq master would speed up his healing process. However he relented once Fran had asked him to let her patch him up. It was the least she could do to help, she had insisted and seeing the helplessness and frustration in her amber depths had him caving.

As gently as possible, Fran smoothed a salve over the cuts and scrapes over RJ’s knuckles as well as the back of his hands. It had been a cheap attack, hitting RJ with a blast while the man had been unmorphed and unaware. Something that had the wolf Ranger seething though he managed to keep his rage in check while in Fran’s presence. Instead, RJ distracted himself by taking note of the pleasant warmth of Fran’s hands. They were small, freckles dancing about. Her skin was not completely smooth due to the hard work she put into the restaurant, sometimes shouldering the responsibility of running the place completely on her own.

Oftentimes, RJ mentally chided himself. Fran _often_ ran the restaurant without any of them. How she did it without complaint was beyond him, but it was a fact that both awed and humbled him. On top of running Jungle Karma, Fran was there for the Rangers emotionally, always lending an ear to listen to and the occasional shoulder to cry on, making sure that they ate and rested. Fran kept them in balance.

She kept him in balance.

Without Fran, RJ had no idea what he would do, but he didn’t have any desire to find out.

He broke the silence by tentatively asking her, “You do know that I appreciate you, don’t you, Fran?”

Fran looked at him with a bemused smile on her face. “Are you telling me all of the ‘thank yous’ and the hugs and…oh I don’t know…accepting my salary suddenly being tripled without blinking doesn’t mean anything?”

He laughed. “Well, I mean, that pay raise was the least I could do.”

“You know,” Fran mused. “I probably should have thought that there was more to it when I was offered so much money. Working with the Power Rangers just never crossed my mind.”

“You should have probably suspected something a little out of the ordinary once you became friends with me,” RJ told her blithely as he winked.

“True.”

Fran made to grab the gauze to wrap over the medicine covered wounds when RJ slid his hands beneath hers. He lifted her hands to his lips and pressed a tender kiss to each one. “I don’t just appreciate you, Fran,” he told her seriously. “I _adore_ you.”

Flustered beyond words, it took Fran a moment to find her voice. “I-I adore you too, RJ.”

He covered the space between them, kissing her softly. Fran startled for a second before sighing and kissing him back, gently cradling his jaw, her thumb stroking his cheek. She smiled slightly into the kiss as she felt the prickle of his unshaven skin beneath her touch. When the need for air made itself apparent, RJ pulled away and rested his forehead against Fran’s, squeezing her hands in his.

“When all of this is over,” RJ began in the same hushed tone he used earlier. “When Dai Shi is gone and the city is safe…when _we_ are safe…will you go out with me?”

Fran beamed brightly, the smile lighting in her eyes. “Absolutely.”

RJ kissed her again in joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so not the cleverest of titles, but it’ll do.
> 
> Why do I always have them kissing the other’s hand? Why is that their thing??
> 
> I’m not sure when Calculated Risk will be updated honestly. Hopefully next week but I’ve been working a lot of hours and I am beat. I need a day off and do nothing! Then I can focus on updating.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I take this train to and from work. Most days writing this, I would get so invested that I would nearly miss my stop either coming or going! XD 
> 
> I didn't list Dominic, Camille or Jarrod/Dai Shi but that doesn't mean they won't be making an appearance, just that those listed are the core characters. Particularly RJ and Fran.


End file.
